


THE COLD DARK™

by JazamineL



Series: DARKNESS UNTOLD [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, Angels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Awkward Dates, Bad Decisions, Badass, Bars and Pubs, Bible Quotes, Bisexuality, Bonding, Catholic, Catholicism, Cats, Christianity, Clubbing, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Consensual Kink, Courting Rituals, Crossdressing Kink, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Demon Hunters, Demon Powers, Demons, Dirty Dancing, Dominance, Drama, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Feelings, Female Homosexuality, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Ghost Hunters, Gods, Healing, Heartache, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Hot Sex, Hurts So Good, Ice, Implied Sexual Content, Kings & Queens, Kinks, LGBTQ Character, Languages, Lesbian Character, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mild Language, Mild S&M, Monster Hunters, Mutant Biology Made Them Do It, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Mythology References, Nipple Licking, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, References to Depression, Reincarnation, Relationship(s), Rimming, Roman Catholicism, Romance, Rough Sex, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sexual Content, Sexual Orientation, Sexual Tension, Siblings, Size Kink, Slow Dancing, Slut Shaming, Songfic, Spirits, Spiritual, Submission, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Hunters, Telekinesis, Telepathy, True Mates, Trust, Trust Issues, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Voice Kink, War, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, Witch Hunters, Witches, Wizards, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Summary: In the Dark of the Night a secret war rages...Between Inhumans and their Slayers. A world where in the Dark, creatures like no other rule the Night.~Ever since he's known himself, Christian Fetcher was different. Strange, he was know as in his community because of his troubled past. He had drifted from his family. And now, he wishes to be normal and tries his best after coming clean and tidying up his life. But, with his father's sudden death it's been hard for him to hide his Curses. And one Night, his prayers are answered but, not how he expected.Rex experiences an old feeling he had thought he had buried away.So he decides to claim the human he comes upon. Drawn to his Pet Christian so much that he can't control it any longer.  But with old Demons coming alive to take what is his and Chris battling with his own, Rex will have to protect what is his, dragging Chris into the Cold secrets which hides in the Darkness that walks with Corvinius Rex.Can Christian melt away the chill in Rex's heart and find who he is?~Part of The Darkness Untold Series by JazamineL.Viewer discretion is advised. 🔞 All rights reserved.® ©Copyright. Contains same sex relations. 👬





	1. Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome all,
> 
> Please read the warnings and enjoy this original book I have been working on.

* * *

  
** _DEDICATION_ **   
**_ To _ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**Vanessa** _ [Rosalina_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Rosalina_Lopezxx) [Lopezxx](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Rosalina_Lopezxx)  
 _**A bird sitting on a tree branch is never afraid of the branch breaking. Because her trust is not on the branch but on her own wings. Always believe in yourself.** _

**_Linaye_** [Thema_15](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Thema_15)  
 ** _Shoot for the Moon. You may land among the stars._**  
  


**_Ashleigh_ **   
**_Let all that you do, be done in love._ **

**_Followers and Readers_ **   
**_Everyday may not be good but, there is something in each day._ **   
  
  
  
  


**COPYRIGHT**

**HOT DESIRES™**   
**DARKNESS UNTOLD™**   
**THE COLD DARK™**   
**WANTING DARKNESS™**   
**UNTAMED DESIRES™(on Tap)**   
  


**_©_ ** **_ 2019 JazamineLake. _ **  
_**authorjazaminelake@gmail.com**_  
_**This is a work of fiction.** _   
_**All rights reserved,** _ _**including** _ _**right of reproduction in whole or in any part in any form. Any part of this book and or series copied without the writers permission is to be reported immediately.** _   
_**All characters, places, incidents, events and the plot is of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to an actual event, locals or persons , living or dead, are entir** _ _**ely coincidental.** _

_**Thank you,** _ **_Jazz._ **   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

** ❗IMPORTANT❗ **

**Please read the following!**

**All rights reserved ®© by** [JazamineLake](https://www.wattpad.com/user/JazamineLake)   
[smexyndjfnf](https://www.wattpad.com/user/smexyndjfnf) ****

**2** **019 and forever**

**⚠⚠❗❗WARNING. ❗❗⚠⚠**

**My series will include some extent of maturity and a homosexual relationship.**   
**Will not be suited for certain ages.**

**Thank you for understanding.**   
  
  
  
  


Something to help you read this~

**⚠Please read, is mandatory to understand throughout the series. ⚠**

****

~  
  
  
  


 **Gods;** the perfect and all-powerful beings or spirits responsible for the creation of Life. They are merciful and understanding with great knowledge. They are worshipped and praised proudly.

**_The God;_** Creator of life and The universe. He put forward everything that is known and bestowed it upon each to watch and bless. Supreme Ruler of Mankind and the young Gods. The father of all things. Birthed in and from Nothingness, he carries many names and breathed life into the Earth and its inhabitants. Known as Emmanuel or Father. He is the holder of the Power Penaggal. ( Creation and Giver of Life) ✔

**Angel;** the winged creatures created by God. Serves their maker as messengers, guardians and protectors. ✔

**Humans;** (homo sapiens) weak and small-minded beings created by God. They are fragile and live for a hundred years, though many die earlier. ✔

**_Demon;_** deadly beings with sly tricks and impeccable manipulative skills. They live upwards three hundred years and feed on souls, sin, fear and human/inhuman blood.

  
  
  


°~°  
  
  


 ** _Izedore;_** the Mythical God responsible for the creation of Vampires. Known as the God of Stars and Vampires, the holder of the power Ileon. He is all-knowing and seeing, the father of the race.   
Vampires; survive on the blood of their own kind. They are born with their abilities. Each has different powers, many control and manipulate elements and forces. Few have Familiars, very powerful spirits. They read minds, manipulate at will and teleport. Have acute senses, strength, agility and rapid healing abilities.   
They, of course, possesses fangs to Drink blood, mark and mate.   
If mated or Marked, they can help partner heal by Drinking from the healthiest and they receive a tribal marking that ends on the ring finger as a sign of their bond or connection to each other.   
Vampires cannot convert a human though there are rare cases of inbreeding. They only take one mate in a lifetime and live to over five hundred years. Can be killed by fire and silver. They aren't exactly immune to the sun. They can be weakened by it if not fed, as well as salt. Although, Hunting in darkness is better for them.  
Vampires may seem cultured but, are wild. Males bond faster than females and are aggressive. Vampires are ranked in royalty. Eg. Duke, Lords, Counts, etc.

_**Salam(Salem);**_ the leader of the Vampire Warriors.   
_**Sala(salla);**_ the mate of the Salam. Her purpose is to produce another Salam or Sala.

_**Axuss;**_ the leader of the Shifters Warriors. He is bred and born for the title, coming from a long line of strong families. He trains and enhances the Soldiers' powers and leads them in the battle against the enemy.

**_Axum_** ; the strongest and most powerful Shifter Warriors bred and trained to protect Kingdom and species.   
  
  
  
  
  


**°^°**   
  
  
  


_**Tatania;**_ the Mythical Moon Goddess responsible for the creation of Shifter or, otherwise known as Werewolves(Lycanthrope). Goddess of the Moon and Lycans. She is all-seeing, knowing and powerful. The blood sister of Izadore and known as the moon Goddess, Luna. Baring the power of Lunik (lune- ick).   
_**Shifters;**_ otherwise known as Werewolves(Lycans), they survive on the blood of their kind. They are born with their abilities but, it isn't until their First Turning, which occurs during their mid-teens to early twenties, that they unlock their true potential, meaning their Animal. Be it a Bear, Lion or _Wolf_ , which is more common. Each has different powers, many control and manipulate elements and forces. Werewolves hunt in packs and hunt best at night, especially on a full moon. They can read minds, teleport at will, have acute senses, strength and agility with night vision and rapid healing abilities. If mated or Marked, the can lick one's wounds to heal and receive signature markings or tattoos that end on their ring finger as a sign of their bond or connection to one another. Very few can bare Familiars, powerful spirits. They are normally led in packs and still do. They are many small packs throughout the world. Each pack is either very different or the same.   
Some packs are Traditional; they live far from humans and stick to their culture. Domestic; packs live among humans and live like them. They tend to have an Alpha male and the alpha's mate. Packs fight mostly at night. Males tend to bond faster than females and are aggressive. They may seem cultured but, deep down, Shifters are wild, especially males.  
Males go through a Heating that comes five years after the First Turning and then every 25 or thirty years, thereafter. They cannot convert humans through blood transfusion, though there are rare cases of inbreeding. In Shifter form, they can take forms of several predators[one most prominent will be the host's spirit animal] : Wolves (different types. Eg. Grey Wolf, tundra wolf, etc), Bears( grizzly, polar, black, colors can be altered), Jaguar, Cheetah, Lion, Tigers and Foxes, Bob Cats, Mountains lions and Vultures, Eagles and Hawks, even Snakes and reptiles. Etc. Even many mythical or extinct predators.  
They also have fangs for Drinking. They live upwards five hundred years. They rarely take more than one mate in a lifetime. They can only be killed by Mercury and or Pure Blessed Silver and then burnt. Mistletoe and wolfsbane are also weaknesses.

_**The Turning**_ ; an extremely dangerous time for young Inhumans. (For a Werewolf or Shifter, the first time they shift, they are finding their Spirit Animal) And for others learn their powers or purpose. After turning, they unlock their potential. Does not occur with Vampires. ✔

_**The Heating;**_ A term used to signify a time in a males life where he will have extreme urges to mate and reproduce. They give off massively strong pheromones and if not mated, they can find their mates on that day or ease themselves. The heat lasts about 10 to 24 hours. If a male is serviced during his heat, he will have a 'breeding knot' and impregnate his mate or the potential server. Does not occur with Vampires. ✔

**_Ease;_** easing themselves requires a pill or syringe that put them in a daze or saturated state during the period of the heating.✔

**_Pack_** ; a group of wolves that live and hunt together and are led by an Alpha male or female.

  
  


_**The Drinking;**_ this reference is used for explaining when a Shifter or Vampire feeds.

_**Vasthal(vas-thal);**_ the mother language that most Inhumans were born to speak.✔

_**Coven Country;**_ the Haven where Shifters subside, protected by the King of Shifters, Nathaniel Roirdon Lycidius and a magical myst that borders the territory between humans, protecting them also from Slayers. Not all Inhumans subside in the coven. Shifters live in packs and vampires live normal lives. Other creatures try to do the same.

**^_^**

**_Gysen(guy sin);_** the sly and evil God of Selfishness and Greed which tricks humans to sell their souls to him. He creates soulless Slayers known as Exhors.

_**Abyx(abix);**_ the non-temporal realm where the Gysen sends the souls he's stolen.

_**Exhor(x-or);**_ a human who has sold its soul to the Gysen in return for power. They kill and hunt the Inhuman race. They don't need to sleep or eat and are incredibly pale. Known as slayers, they don't fear death or pain. Said to be mindless but, aren't and have no hearts, technically are already dead.   
They can only be killed by beheading and burning, otherwise, are ageless. Their bodies disintegrate after a few hours. Water can help speed up this process. They have a weakness, as any normal body, they cannot survive without the heart or brain, so torture works.   
_**Elders;**_ an aged Exhor, living for centuries, with great knowledge.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_0_0_

**_Talan;_** a marked or mated female Inhuman. When marked they receive a special mark and or scent. (Imprint)   
_**Talin**_ ; a marked or mated male Inhuman. When marked or mated they received a special mark and or scent. (Imprint)✔

_**Axiom(Aux-iom);**_ the council made up of Purebreds. Including the King and Queen. Mostly Lords, Alphas and Betas, Dukes, Counts and higher-ups.

_**The Sias;**_ females sent to or abandoned, so they learn how to be proper ladies by their families. They don't all have pure and aristocratic blood and are used for either breeding, Mating, feeding or healing purposes.  
 ** _Malions;(mahl- ee- ons)_** males sent to or abandoned so they learn how to be proper gentle males by their families. They don't all have pure and aristocratic blood and are used for either breeding, Mating, feeding or healing purposes.

_**The Sayanah(zay- Anna)**_ or _**Saya(zaya);**_ a female responsible for raising unwanted young females and looking after them. They are then mated or used for Drinking. The saya is well respected and known of pure blood.  
 _ **The Sayon(zay- on);**_ A male responsible for raising unwanted young males. They tend to be of strong and pureblood so, are used for breeding and or Drinking. The sayon is well respected and known.

_**Aran (ah-ran);**_ a reincarnation and or half breed.✔

_**Descendio(Desee-en-dio);**_ the process in which we take a reincarnation or half breed and attempt to make them into full bred. This can be life-threatening. ✔

**_Lansen (lan-sn);_** an unmarked or unmated male or female inhuman. ✔

_**Freshling;**_ An unturned Inhuman. ✔

_**Youngling;**_ a young inhuman, a child or young(s). ✔

_**Uno(You-no);**_ baby boy, boy, my boy, my baby boy(s).  
 _ **Una(You-na);**_ baby girl, girl, my girl, my baby girl(s). ✔

_**Vaso;**_ mother. Submissive parent.   
_**Sire;**_ father. Dominant parent.   
_**Vasi;**_ godparent. ✔

**_Lyah (Leah);_** sister. Sister in law. 

_**Loren;**_ brother. Brother in law. ✔

_**Nebu (neh-bu);**_ male cousin, nephew, grandson, brother in law(s).   
_**Neba (neh-ba);**_ female cousin, niece, granddaughter, daughter in law(s).✔

_**Gala (ga-lah);**_ great grandmother, grandmother, great aunt.   
_**Galo (gallow);**_ great grandfather, grandfather, great uncle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


•~•Terms•~•  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 _ **Avi**_ ; love, loves.   
**_Avia;_** I love you. Love you.

_**Amare;**_ Mate, mine. ✔

**_Zalah (sah-lay) or Zal(Sal);_** darling, dear darling, darling one, my darling, darling love✔

_**Dahne(Dane);**_ (neutral) dear, dear one, dearest, dearest one, dear love, dearest love, my dearest love, dear sweetheart, my dear.   
_**Dhan (Dan);**_ dearest friend, dear friend,✔

_**Naru (Nah- rue);**_ sweetheart, my sweetheart, sweetheart dearest. ✔

_**Lani(lan-ee);(**_ neutral) lover, my lover, my love, loved one lovely one, lovely, my lovelies, my loves.✔

_**Vesta(Vess-tah);**_ Beloved, my beloved, beloved mate, beloved one, ✔

_**Ryanh (Ryan);**_ treasure, treasured one, treasured, my treasure, treasured love, treasured mate. Treasured friend.✔

_**Phloros (flow-ross);**_ a term meaning an inhuman is deadly. ✔  
  
  
  
  
  


_*~*_

**Magick;** old and strong power used by wizards and early Shifters.

**Hybrid;** the cursed ones, born that of two separate species and given unnatural strengths or powers. 

-_-

* * *


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and tell me if it's good!
> 
> To be clear, Rex was in Las Angeles, if it says Vegas, it's wrong and tell me, please. Thanks!

* * *

** First Chapter of THE COLD DARK.  **  
** I warn you this contains mature situations and an LGBT relationship.  **  
** Don't like, leave, bye👋. **  
** Rest of you lovely accepting people enjoy the story!  **  
** ~ **

Rex~ King in Latin.

* * *

**REX**

_Las Vegas_   
_Crimson Casino Royale_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Humans were simple creatures, unlike the benevolent God who made them in his so-called image. They were ignorant, foolish and dependant creatures- Nothing like _Him_. With their weak limbs, shortened lifespans and annoying habits, they were actually very lucky to be existing as they had caused all other lesser developed humanoids to extinct. Fortunately, for the disgusting weaklings, they also served a finite purpose in the maintenance of the Universe.

Lucky them. 

However, the slayers were very interesting. Better than humans in both survival and intelligence. Their entire existence was based on the extermination of the Inhuman race. Which happened to be Rex's. But, he had to admit, they were very knowledgeable for _soulless,_ heartless, killing machines that were once human.  
  


Living feeble lives until they had gotten greedy and selfish. The _Gysen,_ God of Selfishness and Greed used that human weakness, coming to them, offering power and riches. The men would believe him, making a deal with a Demon God and not knowing the full extent to the bargain. They gave up their souls in return for immortality, agility, wisdom, and strength. Along with the ability to be practically pain-free. 

With the exception that they had to serve him. Live and die for him, in his War against Inhumans. The now _soulless,_ having not the strangest clue about this part of the deal, were then forced to comply or die an excruciatingly painful death by the _Gysen's_ claws. They were, however, tales of those who had got away scot-free from the _Gysen._ Somehow breaking the connection between Master and Servant.   
  


The Gysen was a mere God, the youngest son of the Father and the Brother to the God of Stars and Vampires, Izadore and the Goddess of the Moon and Shifters, Tatania. He could be defeated. If one knew where and what realm he resided in. No one, not even his minions knew where it is or how to find the place. How he finds his subjects are simply through dreams or visions, and on a very few times, he can take a mortal host, with permission to visit them, if necessary. It is not possible for extended periods of time and he communicates with them in their minds and guides them. Still, the _Gyse_ ncannot last long the in mortal realm, even through communication. So, he cannot observe or even know what his children are up to or who they associate themselves with.   
  


Associates like Rex, who sat some feet away from the _Exhors_. Three men, one with mismatched eyes looking to be in his late thirties. A middle man that was shorter of the three with pale blonde hair and a third that was older and balding. They stood in Rex's office which was upstairs of his Casino.   
  


The half breed could say he had an idea of why they choose to be here.   
Demons and _Exhors_ had a history.   
Demons being known for their ruthlessness and _Exhors,_ their fearlessness in the face of death. Not like Demons feared Death. He'd heard stories that many had slept with her. Demons also were known to partner with _Exhors_ , well the foolish ones were. Like they hadn't learned what happened to the Lycans that came up with that idea? 

Demons were more powerful than _Exhor_ s and though, they were Inhuman, they were not accepted into the race because of their many bad habits. _Exhor_ s worked best at night, like any Demon, feeding on the darkness, their instincts were stronger. Together, they were a remarkable team if they choose to work together. However, that was not to ever happen without the Demon's Leader agreeing to such an association.  
That was why these _Exhor_ s decided to step foot into Rex's territory. Into his fucking Casino and ask for a private meeting so short notice. It was a little sad that they didn't know that he was half-bred and that was made him so much stronger. He could only imagine the things they wished him to do for them.   
  


_Exhors_ could sense Inhumans, it was what helped them when they hunted. And they could clearly sense them in Las Vegas as a lot of Demons tended to spend their time in the City of Angels.  
Ironic. From his office, the glass showed bright lights. The city had gotten drastically colder as the season of Christmas drafted in. All was merry in the Heavens and on Earth. Alas, the birth of Christ did not affect strong Demons such as Rex, it did, however, disrupt the _Exhors_ for some unknown reason.   
  


This was all so surprising for Rex.   
Never once, has _Exhor_ s been so bold to seek out The Dark Prince, Corvinius Lionel Aquillion, Last Cousin to the Queen of Vampires, Cassandra Ivory Luxor, the Owner of Casino and Clubs Crimson. He was the born son of Callidora Beth Aquillion-Lorde, the first Cousin to Ambrosia Luxor, the late Queen of Vampires. His birth father was a Demon. As far as he could remember and his Mother only knew him as Dameon. But, Rex knew who he was and just the thought of him soured his mood.   
  


He owned over dozen Casinos, Clubs and Hotels in Las Vegas and was known as the Bachelor Corvinius Lorde in the Human world. Though, he preferred to be called Rex, which was given to him when Inhumans learned of his Royal bloodline. 

To the _Exhors,_ and many others he was the Prince of Demons. An unrelenting Male with Powers of Destruction and capable of mortal acts. The Demon Kind respected him and those who wished for normal lives, he protected. Those who defied him suffered unspeakable wrath. Alas, he had made a promise to be good and could not break it. Or _He_ would not be pleased. And for some reason, the thought of upsetting his Uncle made his back and shoulders ache. 

Rex leaned forward in his leather seat, rubbing his jawline to his chin. He was beginning to get a beard, that could not be. He'd definitely shave that. Some of his dark hair, brushed back and marked, fell forward. His single-breasted black suit fit snugly against his muscles, the surgeon's cuffs at his wrists showed beneath the black shirt that was free a few buttons at his chest. He shifted a bit and smirked, the tip of fang against his lip.   
  
  


Indeed, _Exhor_ s were quite fun, Corvinius thought.   
They were going to make this boring evening, very interesting.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_CHRIS_

Christmas Eve

Lincoln, Nebraska  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The engine of the white Ducati 2017 motorcycle purred as it pulled into the driveway of the Fetcher house.   
It's a sleek but rigid design made it stand out from the average GMC trucks or Audis that filled the yard as family members prepared inside. Red rims and fat tires crushed the snow-covered ground. Christmas lights and decoration lit up the home to give it that merry feeling.

The rider dropped a booted foot onto the snow and dragged his other leg over the leather seat of the bike, he stood and took off his helmet. Shaking his hair-free. The leather jacket he wore was snug on his body was but, it was just there for warmth against the cold air. And underneath, there was a soft blue turtle neck. A pair of long blue jeans and snow boot, he held the helmet under his arm.

The door to the house opened and revealed light from the house.   
  


"Christian? "  
  


The rider looked up at the call of his name. His twin sister, Coralyn was coming down in a rush to him.

"Chris! Oh, thank God," She jumped him in a hug, squeezing him. And he thought about the last time he had been so close to her. He used to be, but that was before...everything. He still loved her and would always, just things weren't the same. "We thought that you wouldn't come. Oh, you have no idea how happy I am today see you. " Cora looked honestly relieved as she dragged him into the house, "Let's get out of his cold. Mom is going to be so happy. " 

Really?  
He didn't think so.   
  


His parents' house was one of the biggest in Lincoln. His father's family were wealthy people and still were. The Fetchers owned a Supermarket that had started as a small store many years ago before even Chris and Cora were born. And they had run a Private Clinic in the town. His sisters, their husbands, his mother, and relatives, even family friends devoted a lot to the businesses. And they were all inside the household on this Christmas Eve. 

Christian's sisters; Elizabeth, Mary, Tiana, Coralyn, and Annie were all already at different areas in the house, doing their parts.   
Beth was the eldest, at thirty-two years, she had twin daughters, Jessie and Breanna with her husband, Jasper Lake. Beth waved at Chris as she put a turkey in the oven. The smell wafting through the air. Her honey-blonde hair in a ponytail and her green eyes as bright as ever. Jasper greeted Chris as he watched his six-year-old daughters.   
Mary, the second-born, mixed a cake base as she forced a smile for her odd younger brother. Blonde and brown straight hair that was braided into two, her green-blue eyes were blocked by her framed glasses. 

Mary's husband, Wyatt Harris, was the town's mechanic, passed by with a case of drinks, he gave a joyful 'Hey, Chris. Merry Christmas!'   
Tiana, the third-born daughter, was married to Darius Baynes and was expecting a baby boy next year. Tia's short brown hair, dark at the roots was in one as she stewed a pot. Tia sent him a wink as Cora set him in the living, right beside the kitchen. Coralyn and Christian, both twenty-three since January were twin brothers and sisters. Cora had locks of light blonde hair that fell beyond her shoulders and deep green eyes. She had disappeared to God knows where probably helping others or finding their Mother. 

Chris, the only boy between five sisters, was five feet and eight inches tall. With light blonde untamed hair, that was a golden brown at the roots, cut short at the back to fall thicker and wild in the front. He had grey-blue eyes highlighted by dark eyelashes and light brown brows. Fair skin that was in contrast to his sisters' natural golden, that was smooth. A soft angular face and light pink lips. He was slender with a slim waist and a lithe figure. Annie was the youngest at nineteen, having dark oak hair that reached her shoulders. With light green eyes. She had just finished washing dishes and came to say 'Hi' with one earbud in her ear, listening to music. Uncle Micheal and Gabriel, both twins and his mother's older brothers. Uncle Mike had thick brown hair with stripes of grey and grey eyes. Uncle Gabe had black hair with dark green eyes. Just like his brother, they were kind and funny. And hadn't changed their affection towards Chris's after everything. Aunt Lisa, Uncle Gabe's wife had Wilde red hair and light makeup on with brown doe eyes and freckles. She gave Uncle Gabe a son, Emmett who was twenty years old and had dark hair, freckles, and brown eyes.

Uncle Mike's wife, Aubrey had passed on due to Leukemia. Although his loss, he just three daughters who helped him through his days. The girls, Bella who was the oldest at 22, Avery, at fifteen and Mellody, who was seven. Christian's Uncle on his Father's side, James could not make it, neither could his Grandparents, Taylor and Rudy. It was no secret that they didn't like Mom. There was still Grandpa Morgan, his Mother's dad, who sat on the sofa watching the family. Family friends, Alvin Mackey, Lara Smith, Rayana Paul, and Emile McCall, Britney Yates, her husband, George and two sons Simon and Kyle did their best to help with the lot of work.   
  


Lastly, Megan Fetcher, a mother of five girls and one boy, she was an independent and strong woman. Reaching Christian's height, she was a sweet middle age plus woman with light grey eyes and dark oak waves of hair mixed with grey and black. The wife of late Calvin Fetcher wore her last name proudly, her head held high as she kept in all the pain from her family but, that was impossible to keep from Chris.   
  


She held this family together. Kissing her only son on the cheek as she passed through, Megan kept a watchful eye on everything.   
  


It was only just a year ago that everyone was crushed at the loss however, no one was hurting as much as his Mother. She had lost the love of her life. Chris never believed in soulmates but, he was sure those two were. It was only now, that she had progressed for her family.   
On March 27th Calvin Fetcher lost control of his vehicle and swerved off the road due to the ice, flipping three times before finally falling on its side, in the snow of the side of the road. He was found less than a half an hour later by a couple that was passing by and the paramedics did all they could,   
he still died on the way to the Hospital.   
  
  


It had shocked the whole town. They mourned alongside the family.   
Christian's father was well-loved. A kind man with blonde hair and thoughtful blue eyes. He devoted his life to God and others. Calvin was an understanding and caring father, married for thirty years, he used his fortune to help any of those in need and balanced his busy life with his family well. Making sure he always had time for them whenever they needed him.   
  
  
  
  
  


And now that he wasn't here this Christmas was killing them all silently. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

** Leave the love and support! **  
** (づ￣ ³￣)づ **


	3. 2

* * *

**❤** ** Leave the love. (O_O) **  
** (づ￣ ³￣)づ **

* * *

**REX**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rex held the body from behind its neck as it struggled. The first two were both easy kills. Rather, they were too easy. Rex didn't even have a chase. His prey all but squealed and begged for mercy. They felt no pain. Ah, t' was right. But, he was far from a mere Inhuman. With Royal blood of a Vampire and the Celestial blood the Fallen Angel and King of Hell, he had a few tricks up his sleeves. Rex leaned in, his prey squirming in his grip. He smiled and whispered just for the _Exhor_ to hear.   
  
  


"It was a pleasure doing business."  
  


The _soulless_ cried and Rex squeezed until the slayer chocked and gasped. Getting bored, he places his other hand right on the man's forehead.  
  


"Shhh, it's alright, " He cooed in a condescending tone.   
  


And quickly twisted the head right off the body with a sharp crack and pull. The other half fell with a thud as black blood speaks from its neck.

Rex grimaced. Such a mess.   
  


Black blood was extremely hard to clean. He'd know. Fucking _exhors_ couldn't be normal and just have red blood, couldn't they? No, let's have black blood and create a fucking trend. With no hearts, so it'll make our deaths harder and ruin the clothes of our murderers. No wonder the _Axum_ wore leathers to kill and when they use their human forms. He cursed softly as he let the head slip from his fingers, it dropped making the puddle its blood formed, splatter. It rolled, its eyes upturned into the skull. Some intestines from the first _exhors_ spread over his floor.   
  


It wasn't like Rex was not going to kill them. That was the only reason he had accepted this on the spot visit. He couldn't let them live, not with what their little group had in mind.   
Their plan was quite brilliant as well. Because they were technically Inhuman, the can pass through the mist that covers the Coven in Lincoln, Nebraska. It was where the Royal Family lived and the Axum, as well as the Axiom all, stayed. A highly protected Castle sat at the far end of wide acres of land and homes for the Packs that lived under the King and Axums' protection.   
  


But, all will be well once more, Rex would send out a small team to be rid of the rest of the Slayers at their little HQ. It wasn't really hard to find them, just follow the stench of rotten eggs.   
There was a knock on the door before it opened and someone stepped in. Rex heard a tired sigh.  
  
  


"Why, Sir? You know how hard it is to clean up all of this. The shits like oil."   
The voice belonged to Alzono Rakhul, Rex's trusted business partner who took charge of Trades.  
  
  


Alzono was shorter than Rex, reaching five feet eleven and had caramel skin with hazel eyes and black army cut hair. He was Spanish in descent so his words rolled and he spoke fluently in seven different languages. Human on his father's side and Demon on his birth Mother's, he wasn't nearly as powerful as Rex but, he possessed skills that bested the best of Rex's tactical teams. He was a young demon, only a hundred years old and met Rex when he had first come to America.  
  


Since then, Rex trusted him as one of the very few that he could. Alzono was a patient male that focused on his work and the survival of his species. He was the only one that knew of Rex's true capabilities and the visions that frequently plagued him. Alzon, though the smallest of the Demons he'd ever met, wasn't one to be underestimated. Rather, he had even gained Rex's respect and protection. 

Rex looked over his shoulder, "Relax, Alzon."   
  
  


"Could you have least made it less messy?" 

Rex shrugged and Alzono sighed, a habit he had. 

"Oh and Al?"  
  


"Yes, My Lorde." The half-blood said. It was a bit of a joke to him. Rex's last name on his Stepfather's side. Al walked over a body as a team of Daemen in overalls filed in and began cleaning. 

"Remember that plan you had, for expansion to Lincoln next few years?"   
  


"Yeah, what about it?"   
  


"Might happen a little sooner than you think?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_CHRIS_

_Fetcher_ _ House _

Chris sat surrounded by the Fetcher family and friends.  
The long mahogany wood table, polished and shinning, was decorated and set by his youngest sister, Annie and his Aunt Lisa. Over a dozen seats were filled, leaving on empty at the end next to Christian.   
  
  


His father had always wanted him to sit at the right-hand side of him. Although, his sister Elizabeth was the eldest and deserves the seat with all the hard ward and dedication to the family. His mother, now that his father was passed on, and as their only son -it was the tradition to sit in that seat- they wanted him to take his rightful place as the heir. With that, Chris didn't feel worthy. Nor was he near as responsible enough or smart enough.   
  
  


Christian's mother wants him to take the role as the heir to the Fetcher fortune because of their traditions.   
That may seem so great and he was really honoured but, it meant responsibility and Chris was just getting the hang of that. Plus, it wasn't him and he wasn't deserving of that type of life after he had embarrassed and hurt his family. No, he really wasn't worth it. No one bit.

He was the Black Sheep in the herd.   
Ever since he knew himself, he could tell that he was different. He did his utmost best as a child to fit I but, nobody liked him. He always cast aside, pushed into the dark to fade away. So, he sat there- didn't do anything to change who he was and continued to be ridiculed for simply being different. He didn't play with the other children, didn't have friends, developed a hatred for other human beings- he tolerated the many and accepted only a few.   
  
  


His family would worry about his introverted behaviour. As none of their girls had ever experienced such antisocial manners. But, as he grew, it became more than just his introvert tendencies.   
  
  


He gained, sort of like, a power but, he preferred to call it a curse. Which caused insomnia in a nine-year-old.   
The curse started when he turned fifteen. He began to get dreams that turned it to be what would happen in the near or far future. His visions- or premonitions occurred anywhere and at any time, like brief migraines. Some were good, like of Tiana, whose baby was to be a strong ten-pound boy. She was barely a month so no one could've guessed and Chris would have never believed such a thing.   
  
  
  


Anyhow, he had enough proof to believe. It had saved his life.   
He had dreamed when his Father would die. And though he begged God not to take him away from him, rebuked the Devil against his evil thoughts plaguing Christian's mind. His Father still died on the same day.   
  
  


He could also sense every person's emotions in this room. However, he couldn't yet control that and it happened whenever. The room was heady with the presence of sorrow and loss. Frustration and innocent joy. Because of these things- these curses, he was made a freak in school. An outcast. He couldn't make friends without feeling their emotions and seeing their deaths or their family members. When he got the attention he so searched for, it was from the wrong set of persons. And he drifted away from his family. Even further.  
  
  
  


He supposed, he was to be grateful for his curse saving his life.   
He could not.  
And while it did save his life, others died and his entire life was ruined.   
His whole family found out.   
The gangs, the drugs, the sex, the parties. It was the town gossip.  
  
  
  


_Church Boy Goes Bad!_

_Shame on the Fetcher's Name?!_

_Only Fetcher Gone Bad?!_

**How disgusting! What a disappointment.**

**Such a disgrace.**

**Oh, he did that all just for attention.**

**Did you hear, he was involved with those gang members? He probably killed people.**   
  
  
  


His name was plastered over the cover on many newsletters.   
He'd shamed his parents and had to gain the trust of his sister all over again. With the only Cora giving him a chance. His mother couldn't believe her child could do such things and was disappointed in him. His Dad, bless his soul, was the most understanding as he says Chris down to talk.   
  
  


Christian had told him most of it. Leaving out pieces that involved the real-life supernatural in him. He'd done so much wrong in his young life and though he wasn't as nearly as bad as the men that he involved himself in and let bed him, he was still very much guilty of various illegal activities that his Father all sorted out and have Chris the help that he needed to start over. Chris had cried into his Dad's chest and begged to be forgiven. His Dad just nodded and petted his hair, knowing that Christian didn't want to ever have to be a part of something like that again.   
  
  


So, at the bottom of that barrel, he called life, was his sexuality.   
Which was just like the rest of him- a malfunction.   
  
  
  


Being born and raised into a Catholic family, it was a sin to lay with another man and he has done that many, many times. Chris had been hiding his secret since high school when he realised that he was more attracted to Jack Howell other than a Tiffany Goldman. He knew it was wrong in his religion, his church would always hint how homosexuality was an abomination and those who acted upon it was going to hell. And he believed that. He fought for a whole but, then he had drifted and couldn't care what anyone thought of him. During his age to fourteen to twenty-one, he has done things. So many things. Unholy things. His Father had surprisingly understood and only cared about what made his son happy. He was so lucky and so grateful to have had a Father like that. Perhaps, he was just too lucky and now had to live with his brutal reality. 

Oh, how he wished he was crazy.

Then, this might have made more sense.

Maybe he was insane?   
  
  
  


Then, that would explain everything.   
Yet, after three years of being a new person, he was still doubted.   
His mother's friend, Brittany, didn't want her sons associated with him so, they couldn't even say 'he's at church or stare at each other for too long or they might catch his 'negative influence'. As if he was a fucking flu!   
  
  
  


Chris sighed as everyone began to dine into this Christmas Eve Dinner.   
People eating heartily, only, there was something- rather, someone missing.   
His father would be the one to add the joy and institute conversation just to see how each and every person was doing. He would smile and hum.   
However, tonight, the environment felt so dry.   
  
  
  
  


It was sad. 

No one laughed or talked   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


God, he missed his dad.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**_ Tell me what you think(✿❛ _ ** **_ ◡❛) _ **


	4. 3

* * *

** The adorable baby Troye Sivan as Christian just with blonde hair- duh! And a lot of people don't know that he was Wolverine, the young boy, in the first movie! I know, shocking(๑•ᴗ•๑)  ** **And the smexy smexy smexy smexy, did I say smexy, Luke Evans as my Rex!**

* * *

_CHRIS_

_ Fetcher House _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Saturday was eventful.   
  


It was Christmas. Forced joy and laughter filled the air. Chris was woken up by the aroma of tasty ham and Christmas cookies. He could hear his sister and mother already downstairs preparing a merry breakfast for everyone to enjoy before they leave for Christmas Day service at Church for ten am. Everyone was to be ready before half nine so they could leave early and get seats in the church.   
  
  


The Yates family had left yesterday after a cup of chocolate milk with his mother.  
Chris had helped clean up and was asked to take the Chocolate Milk. When he had served it, Mrs Yates was hesitant to take the drink and eyed him cautiously. He met her eyes and stared at her before rolling his eyes at her thoughts.

_'Goodness, such a shame to his family. It would not be a surprise if he had done all of it for attention. Poor Megan. Having to see her disgrace of a son. And it's so sad, he's her only boy child. Unfortunate woman._ '  
  


Christian had done all he could to keep in his reaction. She had no right to come into his Mother's house and think about such things. And it wasn't like he could tell her mother about her fake friend. Brittany Yates was the only one who had stayed at his Mother's side after the whole Christian ordeal. He could not afford to run her off so, he ignored her thoughts and went up to his old room to get ready for the night.   
  


Back to now, Chris washed his face and brushed his teeth, then headed down for breakfast. All of his sisters were up and they all wished him a Merry Christmas as he did to them. His brothers-in-law, nieces and nephew, granddad, Uncles and Aunt Lisa with his cousins were all either sleeping or getting ready to come down. Those who were sleeping would be wakened up by his Mom soon.   
  


He helped in the kitchen since a good cook and then washed dishes to help the cleaning process.  
Afterwards, he went up to bathe once he had a hearty morning meal. Thanking God for the Day and the meal while his Mother went up to wake the others. The young ones came bundling in to look under the gold and blue decorated tree that had gifts stacked and wrapped beneath it. Uncle Gabe had to shoot them off so that they could eat.   
  


His sisters greeted their husband's with loving kisses and sweet 'Merry Christmas''. Cora and Annie just kissed him on the cheek, making him smile. A little eased that he wasn't completely standing out as he felt. His Cousins and Aunt hugged him, Uncles ruffled his hair and patted his shoulder. Granddad Morgan hummed a Carol in his seat.   
Everybody was truly happier. He could feel in the air. And it made him relieved to know that they wouldn't always be in mourning of their tragic loss. Yes, it was different without his Dad and it may always be. But, they were obviously trying to make the most of the glorious day and not waste the memories they had with each other.   
  


It wasn't very long before everybody was fed, dressed and rushing out the door for Church. Chris was forced to take an awkward ride with his Mother, Annie and Cora. Because his mother didn't want him going to Church on 'That engine on wheels,'. She claimed that it would mess up his clothes and hair but, before he tells her about his helmet and bike jacket, he was shushed and order to his Mom's blue Audi.   
  


It was almost a ten minute long drive and it took his Mother about five more minutes to find a suitable parking spot. And finally did and with his help, she could park. They walked into the Church and found seats all the while, he could feel eyes on him. He noticed that all his other family members were already seated and waiting for the procession to start. Christian ignored the stares on him and tuned out the whispers and thoughts about him.  
  
  


His twin wasn't so pleased and groaned beside him. He looked at her and gave a weak smile.   
  
  


"It's okay, Cora."   
  


She met his eyes, "No, it's not. Can't they show some sort of decency?"  
  
  


He knew she was angered and talking it out was not Cora's way. So he placed a hand on his and squeezed. She sees to get the message and got quiet. He had no doubt that she would be ranting about this on the way home. And he was too happy that even after everything, she was still caring. Still cared about him and gave him her undying support.   
  


Before Church had begun, a few other people rushed in. The Yates family was there, as well as Lara, Ray-Anna and Alvin. They came with their own families and nodded when they saw him. Well, Lara nodded. Raya full-on waved in the middle of the church.  
The Priest was Father Stephan Duncan. He was probably in his early thirties, had strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. He had been transferred here since the church was rebuilt for the third time, ten years ago, after Vanessa Anderson had disappeared.   
Christian's family had raised fund and put up money for the renovations. The Air Conditioning instalments and Warmers, the large oak doors, stylish and stained glass windows. The leather pews and while paint outside. Other families donated all they could and put it work too. Some gave flowers for the Statues of Mother Mary, Father Joseph and the Son Jesus. One family gave the paint for the inside and the rest brought oil paintings of Saints, decorations and anything else that was needed.   
  


Church finally commenced and Chris prayed for the one thing he always did;   
To be normal.   
  


He couldn't care less that it was selfish. How could you live a life dreaming when someone in your family was going to die or know all the hating thoughts that went through everyone's minds? To know that you failed your own family and you would only be ever known as a disgrace?  
  


A shame.   
  


A failure? Every day of your life? To know that you couldn't even fit into your own family? Couldn't ever have a normal love life? Couldn't ever have normal dreams or see the death of a random person? He just wanted to be rid of this curse. Or at least to be understood. To not be alone in whatever he was experiencing. If that was possible. That was all he wanted this Christmas.   
  
  
  
  
  


And the next.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**REX**

_Coven Country._

_ A_ _merica, Lincoln, Nebraska _

The Demon son of Callidora Aquillion-Lorde, teleported into Shifter territory.   
His cells shredding and moulded together until his body quickly formed, one limb at a time and he appeared in the King of the Shifter species Throne Room.

The King's Throne was one made of red leather and detailed gold one the frame and was a pattern of curled vines. The arms were flat with soft padding of the blood-red leather. On the crown of the chair was the shaping of the head of a Dragon, the oldest Shifter type, carved into the gold. The Dragon was a noble creature, feared by mankind centuries ago. Now, they remain as legends buried away to catch dust in the pages of books.   
  


Dragons were fierce, winged and gigantic reptiles with unbelievable powers, the most famously known as the Mighty Fire Breathing Dragon. A monstrous predator with red scales, golden eyes and shape horns, claws and teeth. It was the size of mountains, as the legends say. Other Dragons or Dragon-types such as Wyverns or Drake's were always underestimated though they were almost as powerful. They lived in hidden caves far from civilization.

The Dragons, nonetheless deadly, held a secret. They were, in fact, Shifters, one of the very first and very rare nowadays. They are rarely said to ever survive their own _Turning_ s and therefore, rare. One or two live to Adulthood, from a nest of a dozen eggs. They lived for over a thousand years and were known for their wisdom and knowledge in Magic. They could travel the world and be very scarcely seen or found by any other person or Shifter. They can, however, be killed, but in their human forms alone. And like every Inhuman, they had mates, which took them half their lives to find. If they did mate, they can produce dozens of eggs. Some Dragon were solitary beings and so, the young ones did not know their parents much less their own siblings.   
  


Rex glanced around at the tall pillars and wide arch ceilings. It had been some time since he was in Lincoln.  
  
  


"Are you going to stay in the Shadows, Sylvester?"  
  
  


Beside the Throne, in the dark beyond the drapes, a male crept out. He was as tall and large as Rex. With dark hair and silver eyes. Sylvester Bruce was the Beta to the King, his right hand and the _Axus_ s, the strong and fearless Lead Warrior of the _Axum_ , the Shifters most deadly Warriors.

"Still have a keen nose, Corvinus. "  
  


The Demon growled in annoyance, his eyes then dilated and the black in his irises drained our to be replaced by a crimson red. Sylvester knew how much he preferred to be called Rex but, insisted on his formal name as he knew it frustrated the half Vampire.   
  
  


And he smirked, "Well, you know me."   
  


"What brings you here, my brother?"Sylver says as he comes to clap his heavy hand upon Rex's shoulder.  
  
  
  


They had known each other for over a century. Bonding over the years, they grew up together and were like brothers as their Mothers knew each other. They had even trained to fight together in the War against _Exhors_ and made the most deadly pair. A Demon half Vampire and Werewolf fighting side by side. Eventually, however, Rex decided that was not for him and left to make himself known in the Inhuman world and helping Demons that were discarded and he was the Son of the Devil. It was his duty to help them, so he did. And although Sly knew he was Half Demon, he had accepted Rex and still stayed his loyal Brother if not by blood but, by bond.   
  
  


"I come with urgent news to your King, "  
  


"Oh," Curiosity spiked the Warrior Shifter.   
  
  


Sly was always like that, as he was already ready for a fight. He was one to start it, as Rex was one whom observer and if the enemy attacked, he'd hit them swiftly, their death's a quick one.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Do tell, Brother."   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_**Leave the love and votes(づ￣ ³￣)** _ _** づExcuse **__**the errors! ** _


	5. 4

* * *

_** Welcome back! Keep on reading 🤓 ** _  
_**(づ￣ ³￣)づ** _

* * *

_CHRIS_

__ Fetcher House _ _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After the service, his mother greeted several persons before leaving.   
Once everyone was back at home, the celebrations could begin.   
  


His family all got to the Christmas tree that they had participated in decorating. The children dashed underneath, taking up boxes, and shaking them eagerly at their ears. The adults chuckled and laughed at the young ones' antics. Chris hanged in the background as everyone began to pick out and open the gifts assigned to them, thanking and smiling at those that had given them it. The kids tearing into packaging, gift wrappings falling at their feet. Christian smiled at their eagerness. He'd bought simple things for everyone, after all, he knew what they wanted and could afford it.   
  


He was fine watching them open their gifts as all he wanted was what he had asked God for. So he stood back and listened to their gasps, their 'Cools' and 'Wow, I wanted these'. When he felt his Mother's presence aside him. He looked at her and noticed the tiny, black velvet box in her hand. He frowned, having not expecting anything because he had told everyone that.   
  


Megan sighed, "Don't be ridiculous, Chris. I'm your Mother, you can't expect me not to get you something. Besides, it's from your Father. He'd want you to have it." She smiles, "Merry Christmas."  
  


Chris reluctantly took the box and brushed his fingers against the soft, smooth skin before he opened it. Inside was a thick, heavy, silver ring with the family crest ingrained; a cursive letter 'F' with the background of tall, small forest trees with a falcon bird flying. He'd know his ring anywhere. It was his Dad's and Calvin Fetcher wore it all the time to signalize him as Head of the Family. Chris closed back the box with a snap and handed it back to his Mom. He should have known.   
  


"No thanks, Mom."

"But, Chris-"  
  


"No, I know what you want for me and what you're trying - and I will never accept it. Beth or Mary deserves this, I don't!"  
  


By now, his sisters had heard and were watching.   
Chris should have expected his Mom to pull something like this. He knew his Dad had wanted him to take up the Ring and its responsibilities but, Chris had already shared with his Father his dreams. Calvin was understanding, wanting what his son wanted. Chris was not the one worthy of that ring, he had barely finished school. He's gay; half the population didn't like him, it would ruin his Family's name if he became Head. And it wasn't like he could hide hid sexuality, all his business was already out there. Chris met his siblings' eyes, their husbands, the kids were all watching, judging. Chris turned, heading to the door, grabbing his jacket and then he was out the door, escaping the harsh stares and disappointment. He briefly hears Cora calling him out.  
  


"Chris! Chris, wait, please!? "She runs down the stairs.   
  


"Why?! Why Cora? Why should I wait and stay?" He zipped up his jacket as she came to his bike. He meets her teary eyes.   
  


She was so nice to him and so strong. She'd been loyal to him since birth, no matter what happened, she stayed to him a chance and believed in him, unlike the many others who had left or turned their backs on him, right when he needed them the most. Such a shame that he was hiding so much from her.   
  


"Please just stay, Chris?"  
  


"So I can make a fool of myself some more? So I could stare into those eyes of people who gave up OK me and know every second of the day that I failed them?! Is that what you want Cora, just for this Christmas to stay fucking normal?!"  
  


"No! Chris-Yes, I want a normal Christmas, but, it's just that we haven't seen you since our birthday, Chris. I- I miss you, bro."   
  


"It can't- Cora, I can't ever be normal." I can only ever be me... Whatever that was. "Cor, it isn't always sunshine and rainbows, this is life and I fucked it up."  
  


"So, everyone makes mistakes-"  
  


Chris laughed, dry and humourless, "Mistakes?" He places the helmet back on the motorcycle, walking to her, "The men I've slept with taught me to shoot and with that, a person died in my arms."  
  


"What?"  
  


"I've dealt with drugs, any that I came my way that I'm so freakin' lucky to be here and standing. And... the violence...Cora I've done things, unholy thing in my short life span...and the sex? I've fucked and been fucked more times than your virgin head can even think of. Sucked any dick I thought was tasty and rode all I thought would have been big. And I loved it, still, do. I know things I'm not supposed to know and seen things that most people would not be able to handle. I'm a fucking freak, trust me Cor, I'll never be normal. I've never finished school and have no clue what to do with my life as of now. Do you think I deserve that Ring? Then you're more naive than I thought. I don't deserve anything, much less the money that you all earned while I was on my knees or bending over backwards for some cock. " He sighs. "Look, just, leave me alone, okay. It's better that way. I wish I was the perfect brother, Cor... I'm sorry..."  
  


Christian slid on the helmet and got on his bike. He knew she was watching as he drove off. Leaving her in the distance to take it all in and then look down in disgust.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**REX**  
_Coven Country, Nebraska_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So, what do you propose Demon?"

Nathaniel Lycidius and Corvinius Aquillion have a bad history. In short, they hate each other. Their relationship began long ago before Rex met Sylvester. In fact, The King was the reason Sly and Rex were even so close.   
Nathan, as Corvinius liked to call the King, just to annoy him, was the Alpha male of the Male Shifters. He was the purest of blood, a direct descendant from the first Shifter.

For aeons, they've had the same pest problem with the Exhors. Slayers that now have gotten bolder, daring to enter Rex's property and ask for his help. He'd explained said situation to Sylvester and now, the King. Shifters have lived for ages and among mankind. Now, their existence is constantly endangered, with the humans' rise in technology and exhors always being a problem, but one which they could handle. They have not only come to the Demon, now they are making Inhumans know and humans, with anything they didn't understand, tended to react negatively. Rex was here to offer his assistant to protect the Coven and maybe, mend the bad blood between him and Nathaniel.   
  
  


"You are not the only one with... gifts, Your Highness. I offer you my power."  
  


Neon eyes narrowed, "Oh, how will that help?"

"Demons, rouge one, are still a threat and I can make it so no Exhors or Demon, without my permission, can enter again."

The King rose from his Throne, large body towering even Rex and Sylvester. "Since when? They are Inhuman, that's impossible?!"

"Since, now. Really, this should not be surprising, I'm the spawn of the Devil." Corvinius stated as if he was talking about the weather. 

Sylvester went to his leader, "He can help, Night. Trust me, I don't doubt Corvinius."

"How can you trust him, he's a Demon-"

" 'He's' right here." Rex snarks.

"The Son of the Devil. This could be a trap! He could disrupt the border and make it so his minions could attack. Or worse, reveal our whole existence to the Humans."

Rex scoffed. "Are you the King of the entire Shifter species or a fucking puppy? You've got to be kidding me? You have the power to wipe out half of those weaklings but, all you do is hop around spouting shit about peace. So, fortunately for you all, I have to be cool with that. Not like I can be bad anyway... Besides, you forget. My mother is a Vampire and an aristocrat."

The King groaned and paced as Sylver negotiated. "What say you, Night? This could help us, please give him a chance.

Nathaniel stopped his back towards the. "Do you trust him, Sylvester?"

Sylvester bows, swearing in their mother tongue. "With my life, my King."

A pregnant silence follows in their air, until the Alpha Male sighed, "Very well," He looked over his shoulder, his eyes glowing blue. "But if you fuck with me Demon, I'll kill you myself... And Sylvester, you will not stop me."

Sly bowed his head at the order from his superior, that he was to obey.   
Rex smirked and his pupils dilated into slits as he licked his lips, "Then, we have a deal?"

"...It's a deal, Demon."

Corvinius purred.

It has been some time since he'd made a deal. Deals were big in the Demon community and a part of their nature. But, deal-making were who they were and although the King was not giving his soul or anything of that sort, he was forced to cherish the deal as that was in him to follow the rules and do what he promised, in the end, he'd get whatever he wanted in return. Oh, yes, Corvinius would cherish this. He was glad that the King had made a deal with a Devil.

Sylvester raised and Rex teleported.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *


	6. 5

* * *

** T ** ** hanks for reading and the support! (づ￣ ³￣)づ ❤💙🖤💜 **

**REX**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The night was still young when Rex teleported at the border, just outside of the Shifter Coven. Not long after, Sylvester followed.   
  
  


"I just don't get why he doesn't like me," Rex began, "What is it, Sly? Am I just unlikable?"

The King's loyal and brave Beta grinned at Rex's sarcasm. "Shut up, Corvinius. You know exactly why."   
  
  


That made the Demon smirk and drag his hand along the mistiness of the border. He could feel the Alpha King's power radiating from it, sending little zaps of light at him. The Border was made from an old spell in the mother tongue with the assistance of Old magick Keepers, beings like Wizards and Witches. Several years ago it was put over the coven to protect Inhumans from the likes of man and Slayer. The magicks in the border was connected to the King and he basically was a battery to it, making it a misty shield in the thick of Nebraska forests, fogging the area as to misguide the human mind. It was strong enough to withstand all sorts of weather and even man-made weapons, all the while protecting the Shifters inside as much as possible.

Slayers, meaning Exhors, were no longer human after the selling of their souls and are therefore considered a part of the supernatural; an Inhuman. Which makes them able to pass through the borders. They had an incident like such, many moons ago. The Exhors raided through, ending several lives, including Aranna Vavilor-Bruce's, Sylvester's beloved mate. In the Aftermath, Rex could feel the Wolf's strife and longing from his only true friend and to make it so that no one is to experience such a thing, Rex spent years recollecting himself as to draw most of his power, once more. For something good. Now, it was a time to save lives, rather than take them...   
His only regret was that he'd done this years ago and just maybe, things would have been different for Sylvester.   
  
  


But, t' was not time to dwell. Actually, it's been so long since he'd been his full potential and even now, he wasn't at his peak. At least, not without his wings- Rex winced and moved his hand away. He'd been able to reach something of his potential and will use it to protect the Coven. Before, the Queen of Vampires, Cassandra had asked him to do such a thing for her Haven and he was extremely reluctant to, especially since he had no control of his full potential when he since young. The idea came to him all over again when those Exhors came to him.

Rex planted his feet firmly on the ground, the snow crunching at the pressure of his smooth loafers. His suit crinkled when he raised his hand again, flat against the murky wall and, began muttering in Latin. The whole area grew silent; it seemed as though time itself stopped as the animals quieted and Sylvester froze. The trees that bristled with the night's breeze went still, not a signal leaf moving. In the shadows of the earth, the dark came alive. Wild whispers raised and the leaves then shifted when the Dark came barreling towards Corvinius. The shadows of darkness crept up the cloudy border and hisses as it covers the whole dome, all in the split but, silent second.   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_**SYLVESTER** _  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A silent gasp was heard and the breeze began to blow once more. The owls hosted again, trees moving with life and the calls of insects were loud again in the night. Sylvester blinked and looked around.   
  
  


"When are you going to start?"

Sylvester awaited an answer. When it didn't come, he trekked forward.

"Corvinius?"

He reaches to touch the male and Rex abruptly drops to his knees, his eyes aglow a red as his fangs dipped past his lips. Darkness shadowed him, wavering the energy. 

"Rex?"

"I'm fine." The Demon suddenly snapped, making Sly jump back. 

"Are you sure? You don't look like it..."

"Just not...used to this much...energy," Corvinius said as he stood, straightening his clothes and pushing back his hair. "Relax, Shifter."

"Wait, you did it?! When?" Sylvester watches around. Sly could see the beads of sweet on the Vampire's neck. He was overexerting himself.

"When was the last time you fed?" Sly asks and earns a shrug. 

"Some months, I prefer not to Sylvester. You know this..."

Sly nods. Yes, he knew very well and why. Rex, as a half Demon could get addicted to the blood which was mainly why he had such a bad reputation. They were the reason that there were so many wives tales about Vampire. And because Rex was also Vampire, his need for blood was twice as strong, even compared to Sly. If he did drink, it was with Sylvester's supervision to avoid any...complications. Rex was his friend but, that didn't mean that Sly underestimated his deadliness.   
  
  


"We can go find something for you to indulge?" Sylvester suggests. "Get you a Sia."  
  


"No thanks, Wolf."  
  


"A Malion?"

"Neither."

"Come on, Corvinius. You need blood. "

Red eyes met Sylvester's and he had to step back. Those eyes meant business. Those dilated, red slits that saw into your every being and soul. It made Sly's Wolf edgy and uncomfortable. He was released from the stare when they turned to black. 

"Fine," Sylvester smiled at Rex's words. "But, I want a human." Sly froze. 

"What, you can't feed on a human. They're weak-"

"A human or nothing, Shifter?"

Sylvester is conflicted as he paddles on, Rex strolling beside him. The moon was at her peak and shone through the trees. There was a bit of silence.   
  


"Rex, I know this great female."

"Not interested."  
  


"...She has a cute, sub brother-"

"Shut the fuck up, now Wolf. "  
  


Some more quiet.   
  


"She's got some really nice violet eyes-"

Rex teleported and Sylvester groaned, following after.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_CHRIS_  
_Lincoln Park_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lincoln's National Park was deathly silent and the perfect place for Christian to think of this Christmas night. He'd called Lara and Ray but, they weren't answering so he figured they were probably at their families. Chris left his family's place at six and wandered around for most of the night. He checked the mall, had a little, lonely dinner and wasn't in the mood to return home knowing he'd just breakdown there and cry like the weak link he was. He rolled his bike up to the bike stand and got off, placing the helmet there as he leaned it up. Then, he walked to a swing set and sat between the chains.  
  
  


Oh God, just his luck. This Christmas was worse than he expected. He felt sick just at the thought. How could he have done that, said that?! Those things to Cora, the only person in his family, second to his Dad, that took the time to listen and defend him? What the hell had he been thinking?! Oh, what did he do? Ugh, he was such a fucking idiot! Nothing could make this night any worse.

Something snapped from the distance and Chris jumped from the swing to a stop. His eyes tracked movement in the dark night as the moon and the light posts guided him. The fence around blocked off the forest and any dangerous creatures that lived in it. He eyes nothing but, he could have sworn he hears something. Soon enough, he feels it though. That feeling you get when someone is watching; the eyes on him in shadows. He could not tell if it was intuition that followed after it just his mind playing tricks on him. However, he knows one thing for sure; he needs to get out of here.   
  


He turns to his motorcycle and all but speed walks in its direction. He was cut short when his eyes wandered and caught sight of the man standing under the lampost, which was a few meters away from him and right next to his bike. He then catches sight of the man's hand that is behind his back and thinks, 'Fuck, this is what you get for dealing with that sort of people, Chris.' His chest burns as if someone had dropped dry ice on him, it was such a random feeling and he didn't have the time to pay attention to it. He eyes his potential attacker and notes his height and the pale skin. His eyes were brown from where Chris stood and behind him, he felt more stares creep upon him, the hairs on his neck standing up. So, he processes two choices: a) he could make a beeline for his bike, hoping that he could start up in time and that the others on his tail nor the one in front him, did not carry a gun. b) Run and scream bloody murder, again praying to God that they had no sort of long-ranged weapons. Either way, he had to decide and soon. Another thought popped up in Christian's mind.

This night, had indeed, gotten worse.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *


	7. 6

* * *

**We're are the meet, people! Give me some love and support. (づ￣ ³￣)づIt gets much better from here on.** (*'∨'* ** ) **

* * *

_CHRIS_  
_Lincoln Park_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Christian's watch beeped as the clock struck midnight. He had been standing here for some minutes. It felt like hours though and he had made his choice-  
  


A rabid growl broke out and a giant grey blur leapt out of the shadows and onto the pale man in front of him. The others behind him rushed to the creature that ripped the man's head clean off, causing an oil-like substance to pour out of his severed neck and his body to drop, the head rolling away.   
  


Chris was frozen as he watched the thing attack the two others that had come from behind him. It's showed no mercy, it's eyes a shining silver, pointed ears drawn back and ash fur bristled with black fluids. It's sharp teeth chomped down on one of the men's leg, dragging him away as he gave a wild scream. It was oddly like watching a horror movie play out. And Chris had that same feeling you get when you want to see how it ends. That and he was terrified of moving to draw any attention to himself.   
  


The creature that was attacking them, didn't seem to notice him. And it looked like a wolf. But, it was the size of a wolf. His first thought was that maybe, all his years of drug abuse was getting back at him. However, he watched as the last man, with a weapon of some sorts, a short blade, jumped onto the giant wold, only to shake off with a deranged growl that made Christian's entire being shaken. The wolf grabbed the man by his neck with his teeth. The pale man tried to swipe at the beast with his blade, only to be thrown about as he screamed. There were sounds of tearing and it made his gut retch. Then, there were no more cries of pain and the thud of a body, then the crushing of bones as the wolf stood on the man's head.   
  


The wind blew against the wolf's fur as a gave a low growl.   
  


And then, it looked at him.  
  


His heart dropped and he felt his blood rush. He knew he shouldn't run. Why? Because running away from a Predator was the dumbest idea ever. But, ignoring his brain, he spun around, not wanting to be a part of the bloody nightmare he just witnessed. He was about to scream when he ran into an abrupt wall. He had almost fallen back on his ass. Panicking as all he knew was to getaway. 

However, when he looked up, there was no wall, nothing but the man he had run into. And he was massive.   
The man in front him was over six feet tall and immediately, Chris wanted to shrink. He was never self-conscious but, now was the time as he was freaking the fuck out. The man wore a stylish and stained Tom Ford suit that was bulging with his muscles. He had wide and strong shoulders and tanned skin. A head of obsidian hair that fell forward a few strands and a stare that made Chris dizzy. His eyes, his eyes though, were crimson. His pupils dilated dark diamonds and his whole vibe made Chris want to...to to submit. He smelt like blood but, beneath that stench was a delicious odour that he still picked up barely and made his mind still.  
  
  
  


_This,_ this was no mere _man_.   
  
  


The being racked his eyes down Christian's frame and Chris realised that he should run or at least scream for help. However, nothing happened. He didn't move, nor made a sound. Just stared. The giant wolf walked around to stand behind the being, his eyes trailing the night. As if on the lookout.   
  
  


The being hummed and 'tsked'. Then whispered, his voice so low, so _dark,_ and smooth, Chris felt weak, **_"_** _ **Goodbye boy, now rest."**_  
  
  
  
  


And Darkness engulfed him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_**REX** _

_Lincoln Park_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Corvinius had seen the male from the distance he had been immediately drawn to his scent and the thrill of a kill before a feast. Sylvester took down the others while Rex had handled the one that was hiding in the bushes, learning. Then, he'd teleported just as the male went running. He entered the man's mind and forced him into sleep. Rex then went forward and caught the unconscious body. The male human weighed very little in his arms. 

Sly came to him, his fur around his neck and mouth dripping with Exhor blood. "He's lucky," The Wolf says, "Do what you will and erase his memory of this, Corvinius."

"I will... " Rex replies, but his attention was devoted to the human against him.

The man looked to be in his early twenties and carried a very prominent scent. One unique to himself, it was like brisk mint and blueberries, the strangest mixture he'd ever gotten. When standing, the human reached five feet, eight inches and had gunmetal grey eyes with waves of blue floating about. His hair was light blonde with dark gold at the root and styled to be longer at the front. His skin was smooth and fair as the Moon's light kissed his soft angular face.

**'This human..?'**

Rex put aside his thoughts and focused on the vein with strong blood flow. His gums itched and he growled, sinking his fangs into the neck of his prey. He was slightly stunned by the sweetness and strength of the human's blood. Most that Rex fed on was weak and thin, sometimes fatty, however, this male's blood was like thick, heady honey that fueled him. Making his entire being stir. He quickly ended it and unattached his fangs, licking the prickly holes till they sealed. Rex then brought his hand over the boy's face and reached into his mind, plucking his memories of what he had seen and felt.

Once completed, the human groaned in its slumber while Sylvester walked off saying something about getting a move on. Rex eyed the boy, his eyes tracing its delicate features.

Oh, what a prize he would make.  
  


**We have to have him.**  
  


"Corvinius, we need to leave now."

Maybe next time.

Rex went to the swing set and rested the human on the cool, fake grass before disappearing into the night.   
It would not be long until the human would wake and wonder. However, Corvinius has this feeling; as if something big was going to happen and he didn't like it one bit. With the boy's blood pumping throughout him, he had the strength to last him another month or so.  
  
  


-

But, who would have thought that on that night, both their destinies had collided and changed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_CHRIS_

_ Lincoln Park _

When Chris did wake, he felt stiff and cold, his neck especially. When he sat up, he felt the cool grass graze his skin and dirt unstuck to him. His head pounded and Chris frowned. Did he fall and hit his head, he wasn't even swinging too hard. Looking around, he made sure to have all his items and then peep over to his bike, thinking he may have been robbed or something, but he still had his phone and just couldn't recall if he fell and hit his head.

His watch said ten and he raised himself off the ground, dusting himself off as he made his way to his motorcycle. All the while, holding his head and wondering what the hell had gone down? He made a mental note to stop by the clinic or pharmacy then, call up Lara or Ray- Anna to discuss what happened with Cora and find some closure.   
  
  
  
  
  


~

Christian obviously did not remember what happened or knew of the fact that it would change his life, forever. Fortunately, he would be able to relive his strange encounter and have his prayers, finally answered. Just not how he expected.   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *


	8. 7

_** Love yourself!  ** _  
**_G_ ** **_ood form is for when Chris enters._ **

* * *

_CHRIS_  
_ Lincoln, Nebraska _  
_14/2/2019_   
  
  
  
  
  


_Time waits for no man._  
So, with the time he had, Christian used it wisely. When the New Year came around, he began his classes which he had signed up for last October. As he had not finished school and decided it was best to use the money he had, wisely, for once. Chris was going to finish school. Then, he would do online classes for University and make something of his pathetic, young life. He was doing over all the work he had skipping in high school for drugs and sex, for one grand five hundred a term. When he could've done it all for free those few years ago. And for the past month, he's been reading, learning, typing and reviewing work. It wasn't too hard just tiring as he spent most night up till odd hours and he had forced his body to sleep regular hours after he cleaned his act up. Recently, he'd gotten a B-day in Mathematics and B in an English with an A in Computer Science and more BS. He couldn't believe how good he had been in the subjects all along. To celebrate, he was enjoying a tub of Ben and Jerry's while watching a Marathon of Friends with his pet cat, Mystique, laying beside him on this free Wednesday Night. Mysti, his two-year-old, female, Bengal cat who was purring while he pets her. She had grey over most of her with black and white blemishes and gold eyes. Today was Valentine's Day and Chris was one of the many single Pringles, spending this night alone. Well, not entirely, he had Mystique. He'd found her as a kitten in an alley way and could not find her mother or any siblings. He couldn't leave her behind after hearing her precious 'Meows'. So, he took her home and cleaned her up, then took her to the vet the next day. Since then, they've been partners in crime. Mysti was like no other; an actually trustworthy cat who helped him onto his feet when he was down. Which was why he loved her like family and she stayed loyal like a dog.

When Christian had returned to his grand apartment on Christmas Night, confused and disoriented, he stayed at his side, offering all the support a cat could give and after, he took some aspirin then when to sleep with her at his side. She was there as he did his work and classes, watching as he wrote and typed. Played with his pens and chewed his notes, or silently judged his work. As she rarely annoyed him for anything, the last time being when she was in heat and had Meowed up a storm. He learnt his lesson and had her taken care of at the vet. But, Chris still could not remember what happened to him that night.

The clinic he visited had a kind, late working doctor that prescribed him some rest and pills for any headaches. He did as was told, getting a lot of sleep, since his classes had yet to start and the headaches eventually went away. He tried not to fear that he may be losing consciousness at random times. He prayed that it wasn't serious at all and would make a visit to the Clinic sometime again. But, for the time being, he'd enjoy this. Mystique's ears raised and she leapt off the couch, gracefully making her way to the door just as Chris heard the knock. He glanced at the time and frowned. Who could be coming at this time? He hoped it wasn't his sisters as he hasn't talked to them or his mother since last year. His Mother had called him a few several times, Cora left a lot voicemails but, that was it. They didn't come to his place. Chris gets up and goes to the door, peeps through the glass hole to find Lara Smith and Rayanna Paul waiting outside. He opens the door with a smile, ready to greet them.   
  


Which was thwarted as Ray walks in without so much as a 'hello' and gets comfortable on his sofa, eating his ice cream. 

"Good Night to you too, Ray." He says dryly.   
  


Mysti purrs at Lara who she has grown to like. Lara, still standing at the doorway, gives a shrug as her friend mumbles a 'Love you, bitch.' To Christian from his seat. Lara, he has known since his teenage years was one of the very few people that knew he was gay. Ray had guessed it and decided to keep a secret since she liked Chris and was so loyal like Cora.

"Hi, Chris," Lara hugs him and he invites her in with Mystique hot on her heels.   


"So, Chrissy-"  


Chris cringed at the damn nickname, "Don't call me that, "  


Ray completely ignores him, "We were heading to the new club that's opening tonight. It's gonna be lit! And I was wondering... If you'd would come with us..?"  


"No." He answers as he grabs the tub from her.   


"Please, Chrissy!?" Ray gets up, "It will be so much fun, please!" She whines and he looks at Lara.   


"Really Christian, you should join us. Have some fun."  


He scoffs, "I've had enough fun for my lifetime. I have classes now, you guys know this. I'm leaving that party hog me behind. "  


"Chris, being locked up in here isn't good for you, come on. Just one night, and we'll be back by two am. Come on, Chris. You deserve this, it's been...years now."  


"Lara-"  


"No drugs, few drinks and no guys if you don't want to. If, in the end, you don't like it, we'll leave."  


He sighs, "I want to be back by one."  


Ray squeals and jumps on him, hugging him tightly. "Yes! We're gonna have so much fun! Now, to find you a sexy outfit!"  
  
  


He was already regretting this as the two women had their way with him and his closet.   
  
  
  


The club that Christian was brought to was called SYN. It was almost a two-story, box-like building at the other side of town near a two bars and a mini hotel while still a close distance to the Community University. On the way here, Chris learned from Rayanna that the place was apparently owned by some big time city dog. Ray was constantly bragging about how this was her time to shine; she wanted a rich man in her life. As she had said, "These broke fuckers can't afford this pussy." Chris honestly didn't get how they were friends.   
  


Lara parked and paid for them to get past the bouncers. As soon as be entered, he felt uneasy.   
Music blared as bodies moved to the upbeat rhythms. The stench of alcohol and sweat made him want to stick to Lara.   
  


"Whooooooo!" Raya bobbed her head to beat, wildly flicking her hair, "Lit!"  


Chris wanted to strangle her. How the hell could she be this cool? All sorts of memories flooded the walls he had used to block it all away and he swayed. Lara caught his wristband tried to speak to him but, everything was dulled around him as his ears rang. Every second passing reminded him he wasn't home. Bright light and music sounded out and rang like a drone. This was far from the unknown. He knew these types of places. Christian blinked and had to collect himself.   
  


"Chris!? Do you want to leave?" He heard from Lara over the noise.   


"Uh, no. No, I'm good. I was just overwhelmed by the noise." He met their worried gazes, "Could do with a drink."  


Ray smirked, "That's what I'm talking about!"  


As they made their way to the bar, Chris took in these familiar surroundings. Not that he'd ever been here, this place only now opened. It was just that he knew how these places worked like the back of his hand. And he knew the type of crowds that flocked in places like this. All-round, the club itself was very big and colours, black, grey and red are hidden by the coloured lights that flashed to the beats. Tall circular desks were in two corners with soft seats. The bar had a wide range of drinks, tonics and rum and more. The counter was a spotless, marbled black and white with leather seats that spun. Lara and he took seats and Ray ordered their drinks. There were people he'd never seen before in this club. Lots of tall and rough built strangers with slim and sexy partners. Chris sipped his drink, a peach margarita, his favourite, and his last drink for the night. Lara had the same while Rayanna had a vodka. Lara wasn't going to drink much since she was their designated driver.   
Chris was having one drink simply because he couldn't trust himself in this situation.   


"Chrissy!" 

He groaned. 

"Come dance with me!"   


"No thank you, Rayanna and don't call me that."  


She pouts, "Fine then, I just can't believe you're going to waste that outfit here at the bar. Anyways," She pushes her bra up, "I'm gonna get me some prey! See ya at the car in two hours!"  
  


Chris had been right, he did regret it  
Because now he was wearing a high waist, white, skinny ripped jeans that hugged his hips and shaped him all too much that he'd gained a lot of looks. The grey crop top that reached his navel was also fitted and brought out his eyes, that were marked because Ray had insisted on it. With some grey boots that added an inch to his height. Chris shakes his head and shared a looked with Lara as Ray was swallowed up by the moving crowd. With her gone, Chris focused on his drink.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_**REX** _  
_ Club Syn _ _, Nebraska_   
  
  
  


The VIP Area was made to face the bar for convenience. The area could be booked for important groups or just plain drinking. And currently, it was taken up my Rex, Sylvester and Ace. Sylvester had come with Ace to scope out the club's opening. Rex had then invited him over to the VIP booth are they order Bourbon and caught up on any Exhor and Demon occurrences. As they drank, the smell of both humans and Inhumans accumulated. Amidst the crowd was a familiar, strong, mint sweet aroma. Time seemed to stop as grey, blue eyes met his. Ace and Sly was tuned out as he took in the sight of fitted white that defined every gentle curve. The human sat up at the bar with a woman whom he leaded over to and whispered. Ah, his human was here. Admittedly, Rex was interested in the being after tasting him, he could not get the thought of having him out off his head. It had become an annoyance but, he'd enjoyed the change of topic.   
  


"Just, play it cool. Be hard to get." The woman suggests and Rex all but it ate it up as the male's back curved and his ass perked out when he was leaning.

He wore jeans with wide rips that showed his smooth, fair skin even from Rex's distance. It reached his waist and the the top he wore was firm on him and made it to his navel. Revealing just a bit of his flat stomach. Made him wonder how a human male could have such a perfect figure; the sweet curve of his hips and swell of his ass that was snug in those jeans. Earning a growl from Corvinius.

"Rex? " Ace frowned. 

He was much like Sly; kind and brave with a head of thick, red hair and forest green eyes. A Shifter Wolf like Sylvester, he stood a few inches shorter than they but, was bulky in his casual jeans and jersey. His interruption snapped Rex out of his trance and he glanced to the Wolves. Sylver raised an eyebrow as Ace tracked the bar for whatever had taken up Rex's attention. Sylvester and Andrew grinned.   
  


"Well, well, what do you know?" Sly eyes the human. "I was beginning to think that you were celibate." The Male raised, followed by Ace who raises a glass to the man, getting a sweet blush.

Ace adds in, "Something the mighty Rex is finally interested in. Enjoy, my friend."

The Wolves leave and Rex looks back to his human. Even though he had only seen this human twice and now watched as he bit his lip, Rex knew he was in for trouble.   
  
  


Oh, how he wanted it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *


	9. 8

**Please support me!**

**♡(* >ω<)ω<*)** **♡**

* * *

_CHRIS_   
Club Syn  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This man, Christian thought, seemed familiar. However, he couldn't place where he'd seen him before. When he'd caught the man looking at him, Christian's world seemed to falter. His insides fluttered and he flushed, causing Lara beside him to notice.   
  


"Do you know him?" She asks.  
  


"No?" Chris nibbled his lip, at least he thinks so. 

She smiled, "Well, why not get to know him?"

"I-I don't know, Lara. I'm trying to change, I don't need a man trying to ruin the good thing I have going on."

"Chris, it's called a one night stand for a reason," 

"You're supposed to be the good influence here, Lara Smith."

She sighs, "Chris it's been so long for you. You deserve some happiness. You can't keep living this lie; that's also a sin. I just want you to enjoy your life. And who knows, maybe Mister Tall Dark and Handsome could help you with that."  


Chris took down the rest of his drink and met dark eyes. Somehow, this man-made him shy and he looked away to whisper at Lara, pretending to be casual.   
  


"He's still looking at me, what do I do?"  


Lara took a sip and suggested, "Just play it cool. Be hard to get."   
  


He could feel those eyes eating him up from where he sat. Chris felt as though he knew him and wanted to know-how. Surely, he's seen him before? Christian would never forget such looks. All that grand muscle beneath a suit, the white shirt underneath had a few buttons free to tease Chris with tanned, chiselled skin. He had to be in his late thirties or early forties, either that or he aged well with Raven hair and wide shoulders. Long, strong legs and arms; all that muscle hidden underneath a simple but, expensive suit. Of all the men Chris had seen, this one topped the chart(and hopefully him). He'd never seen a man like this, if he stood, Chris was sure he was over six feet and the way he stared, as if memorizing every detail of Christian body made him hot and he bites his lip. This was a little unknown to him. The darkness, which was strange, that radiated from his person should turn Christian off, however, he could wait to take a dip into that unknown.   


"Chris," Lara grabs his hand, "let's get you laid." Then she proceeds to drag him off his seat and onto the dance floor, just as Nicki Minaj's 'Get on your knees' featuring Arianna Grande came on. 

"Lara, you know I don't dance anymore!"  


"Oh, come on Chris! You loved to dance." She teases over the bass.  
  
  


_Get on your knees, get on your knees._

_Get on your knees._

_Baby, just get on your knees._

"Dance Chris," she pulled him close, "Make him beg for it."  
  
  


His eyes fluttered over at the man who was watching with newfound curiosity, his drink in hand. Whilst he sipped, Chris knew, he was going to get into trouble. It was a gut feeling and he should have walked off that dance floor, should have turned away and beg Lara to carry him back home, because he was familiar with these type of men; had a history with them. It would not be healthy for him to get back into this lifestyle or fraternize with the likes of dangerous men like him, nonetheless, he stayed and he couldn't fight the feeling. He also, could not wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**REX**  
_ Syn _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The bass was low and steady for this song. Whatever the DJ was playing had seemed to excite the humans in his club. Rex observed with a careful eye as the music overtook this "Chris'" body. His top half moved first then his hips started swaying.   


_Say pretty please,_

_Say pretty please,_

_Say pretty please_ ,

_Baby, just say pretty please._  
  


He was in perfect sync now, his hips gyrating with his friend's. Unlike others, he moved perfectly; sensually. And he kept his gaze on Rex's, raising his arms and pushing his hand through blonde hair, exposing his slender neck. Eyes were low and heated, smooth, soft stomach flexed as he turned.  
  
  


_I'll be back at eleven._

_You just act like a peasant._

_Got a bow on my panties, cause my ass a present._  
  
  


Chris turned then, shaking his round, pert ass slowly, going down before coming up, giving Rex a show. One he was surly enjoying, as well as others. And he hated that, especially when the humans around licked their lips and their arousal spiked. Chris trailed his hands on his hips and waist, the mounds of his ass visible and juices in his jeans. All that milky cloth covering fair skin and luscious lips parted in false gasps. Corvinius would have real ones pass those lips soon. He knew that this was not his best idea, however, it had been, what some decades since he'd found someone he was actually attracted to. He preferred that other than the humans throwing themselves at him for his wealth and status.  


He winked.  


Corvinius was done for, he raised his drink, beckoning the human. His Chris looked over at his female dance partner that briefly gave him a 'thumbs up'. Chris fidgeted with his waist as he made his way over. As he drew near, that boldness on the dance floor shrank and his scent soared; that delicious scent of arousal made Rex's pants tighter. When he reached, he stopped a few from Rex.  
  


"What is your name, Pet?"  


"Christian."  
  


Rex held in a laugh, it was always the Christians that wanted a taste of him. Pun intended. The determination he said it with proved to Rex just how brave and stubborn this human was. He was not going to back out from this and much more. Rex already liked him. This little man was ready for anything Rex had in for him, he would also enjoy it too.  
  


"Would you like to sit, Pet?"  


"Yes, please."  


"Hmm, so polite." Rex could purr. "Sit, make yourself comfortable."

Chris smirked and walked around as Rex ordered more drinks. Christian sat, right in Rex's lap and Rex could feel the desire radiating off the human. He was sure that there was something unique about him. Since Rex had fed from him, he could tell.   


"Bold little thing, yes?"   


"You said to make myself comfortable, here I am; being comfortable."  


Corvinius held in a growl. "Do you wish for my name, Pet?"   


"That would be nice, thank you."  


"Corvinius Lord." He grins, resting a palm on the boy's thigh as Christian hang an arm around his neck. "Call me, Corvinius."  


"That's a mouthful." He says with an innocence that Rex knows is a fraud. This boy is far from choir boy; he's lethal.  
  


_If you think that's a mouthful, Rex thinks, then you are in for the surprise of your little life._  
  


Oh, how he was going to fuck this human. The thought was so sudden and he was just aching to get inside him. His patience was wearing thin as Rex began to small talk the male. Chris had a smile that filled out his cheeks, occasionally, he would shift in Rex's lap, making the older man, grip his waist.Chris boldly met his stare, not a hint of fear as most of the humans he'd met, were. And there was the scent of mint that vibrated off of Chris, making Rex growl low, nipping at that slender neck. His pet was so eager but, calm; like a coiled snake, waiting to spring.  
  


Rex was looking forward to it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_CHRIS_  
_Club Syn_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Where Christian was brought, the music was muffled in the background. Corvinius, as the man introduced himself had eventually led him to this office room that was located to the back. And he had guided Chris through the crowd with an army around his waist. The room was quite large and has a mahogany desk, freshly shined with a leather chair and television set up by a round sofa and minibar. Chris edged away from Corvinius to admit the new surroundings. He was actually looking for a distraction. His mind had been reeling since he saw this Corvinius. He'd never before been shy about sex or anything to do with it. Nor was he ever shy around his partners and in clubs. It was sex, everyone did it and he had done it, a lot. Still, this man, Corvinius, made him wary. Chris had been good for so long and he was second-guessing if he should really ruin this streak for a one night stand. No matter if Corvinius was the Adonis he looked like. He never even planned to do this; he just thought he'd stay at the bar and drink that one drink for the rest of the time here, at least, he'd be able to spend some time with friends.   
  


"Would you like another drink?"Corvinius asked and Chris spun around. Nibbling on his lip, he nods. Flinching, he drops his head. Gosh, darn it, why did he feel like this?!

Corvinius chuckled, it was a silky, dark sound and it made Chris shiver and smile as he was offered his drink. He paces the floor again, looking all over until he was at the desk just as he felt Corvinius up behind him. His body hard and warm against Christian's much softer and smaller frame. He freezes as he was blocked from escape when big arms touched the surface of the desk. His heart was beating out of his chest.

"You're far from innocent." It wasn't a question yet Chris squeaked out a 'Yes'.

"Then, why so timid, Pet?"  
  


Chris wiggled at the nickname, "Because, I've never been with a man like you before."  
  
  


"Oh, " That peaked the older man's interest, "And how would you describe a man like me?" He whispers so darkly in Christian's ear that it causes him to shiver.   
  
  


"Mysterious," Chris answers, his body moulding to the larger man's, "Dominate... Dangerous..."  
  
  


Chris gasps when lips meet his neck and he grabs the desk. Smooth kisses trail his throat and jawline, till he was forced around and his mouth devoured. Chris moaned at the feeling of being dominated again. It had him wanting more and he moaned, a big hand touching at his bare stomach and the arch of his back. The kiss dominated his entire being, he wraps his arms around the man's neck as his mouth was explored, their touches in a wet battle as teeth clashed. He groaned when Corvinius squeezes his ass, raising him onto the desk with ease. Chris has to pull away, his breath hot and his lips puffy as his body screamed out for more whilst Corvinius breathed down his neck, teasing his neck. His other hand tracing Christian's front, his thumb slipping under the white navel breaker to run his nipple. Chris threw his head back in a silent cry. He bit his lip as he panted. His buds beneath his clothes tightened and hardened. Corvinius went down tongue first, lapping at the rosy bud. Chris flinched, his hands flying into the older man's hair, scraping at his scalp, the feeling got a low, primal growl from Corvinius. Chris cursed, he wiggles his hips, eager to feel Corvinius against him. Eager to please and be pleases; it was so addictive. It had him wondering how he ever managed to survive this long without this. The raw need and want making him succumb to his darkest desires. He felt the bulge the he wanted and soon, would be inside him. He ground his hips against the older man, a wild hunger making him shake and beg. The suspense made him weak, the mere thought of something so large had him twitching and clenching, moaning like the whore he was. He needed this, deserved this. But, this was different. This man, Corvinius, would wreak his world.   
  


"Corvinius-"   
  


A vibration on Christian's ass made him jump and Corvinius to falter. A call. His phone was ringing. The look Corvinius gave him seemed like he wanted to destroy the device and bend Chris over to finish what he started. Chris wouldn't mind.   
  
  
  


He sat up when he saw the caller ID. "I-I have to take this." He husked out  
  
  
  


So much for a one night stand.   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *


	10. 9

* * *

**REX**  
_ Syn _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rex had never felt such frustration hit him so strongly. As he stood behind Chris, his lust a distant memory, he wanted to destroy that phone and take Christian against the desk. Instead, Corvinius slipped away and went to his elegant mini bar in search of a strong drink, or two. Of course, the very rare time he was interested in one, the faiths decided he did not deserve such pleasure and was against him in his endeavour. And right when the getting was good, as they say.

The moment he had met Christian, that night in the Park, he had felt a shift in his most darker side. Which would normally be a bad thing, however in this case, it seemed to only have it's eyes on the lovely human he wished beneath him. The way that boy awoke his senses, made him determined to finish what he had started. The last time Rex had such needs so powerful- actually, he could not recall the last time he wanted someone this badly. Just Christian's fragrance and taste had all but, bewitched him and beneath that smooth skin, was the blood that had given Rex strength. He had been more than satisfied with his feeding.  


Rex, being the aristocratic male he was, did not listen in to whatever conversation Chris was holding on the cellular device. Until Christian's scent hitched and soured; panic settling in as fear rose from his lethal pet. Rex suppressed a growl.   
  


"Is she alright? I'm on my way, Lara. No, No, It's alright, don't bother about that, I'll be there soon." Chris took the phone from his ear as the call ended, "Raya was assaulted, I have to go."  
  


Corvinius froze.

What?

A female was harmed in his territory. In his club?!   


"Is she alright?" He asked. Rex took pride in his surroundings and grew up learning from his Mother to respect males and females, no matter their species and to hear that a human was possibly hurt on his property, was enough to piss him off. More importantly, this woman was close to Christian and the fear that radiated from the male, at the thought of his friend being hurt, made Rex furious. He would make this fool, who dared to harm others, pay. Goddess, how could he allow this to happen? There were his bouncers and surveillance cameras for these things, how could it have gone unnoticed?! 

"Shaken up, but Ray is strong; she'll bounce back from this and most likely seek out her own type of revenge." Chris gives a weak laugh.

"If I could get a description of the attacker, I will see to it, personally, that they pay for their deeds."

Chris frowned, "You would do that?"

He had his ways, "Yes, of course."

"That would help...can you come with me?" Christian look, almost, tired. 

"I apologize, Pet." The boy blushes prettily. " I can not join you." Rex approached him, taking his waist and dragging him close. Christian sags against him as if taking in the comfort and releasing some stress. Rex had to deal with his slack workers. "I can, however, give you my number. Comfort your friend, Pet. Call me when all is well and you have gotten the information." He leaned in and brought Christian's lips to his own in a delicate kiss, savouring the feeling.

Chris nodded, as if dreamily and in obedience, as Corvinius materialized a business card in his hand then, slipped it into Christian's back pocket. Patting it down smugly. The blonde smiled and shied away; leaving Rex's arms reluctantly, going to the door. He looked back once more before disappearing beyond the door and out of Rex's sight. Taking with him, that minty fresh smell and sweetness. With the coast clear, Corvinus summoned his Head of Security, Gustavo. The half breed appeared and immediately made a face to the smell of the room. Rex growled so loud that the walls shook and Gustavo shrunk in his presence. Rex straightened to his full height, emitting a silent fury.   
  


"A human female was sexually assaulted on my territory," His words were low and controlled but, powerful. Corvinius was one slow to anger, in this case, it all came out in flames and enough pheromones to make even Gustavo shake. "Be sure that it never happens again, Gustavo or you'll be losing more than this job."

The threat did not go unheard and Rex's aura fully clouded the half breed, a feeling of dread overtaking him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_CHRIS_  
Syn Car Park  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chris eventually found his way out of the club. He was to meet Lara and Ray at where they had parked. 

It was in case of an emergency as if they could not find each other, they were to meet back at the car for a given time. He never imagined that they would actually have to do it; that they would actually have an emergency. Chris had been so stunned when he had heard Lara over the phone, all prior thought went out the window and he was suddenly so worried. Chris knew of the dangers in clubs, yet he had never feared them because he knew how to handle himself and could more than protect himself. But, when he heard what happened to Ray-Anna, he'd become so terrified, that the one thing he didn't want his friends to experienced had happened and he hated it so much. He had never felt so worried about his life.  


Lara had said that she had found Ray with a bouncer and he had been told to contact Lar, as she was Ray's emergency contact. Lara had then, proceeded to sob about how shaken up and terrified that Raya had been. The bouncer who had found her had dragged some guy off of Ray and the kicked him out of the club. Lara begged Christian to come to them and help them. He was the most stable of them all and he would know how to figure it out. Lara had said that she was beaten but had laid some scratches on the bastard and they had gotten a clear description of the jerk.   


Chris stepped outside into the cold, fresh air. Christian passed the line that was being controlled by bouncers. He went round the building to the side where the cars were parked in the dimly light area. When he finally saw Lara's car, an Audi, he could see it was lit up from the inside and Raya was being held by Lara. Running up to the car, he knocked on the window making both women jump. Lara looked immediately relieved and let one hand off Ray to unlock the vehicle. Ray- Anna never moved nor did she look up at Christian's arrival, as she shook like a leaf. Lara got to explaining the situation. Apparently, Ray had met some guy and had gone to dance with him, he wanted more and took her to the back. Ray, a classy girl at heart, wouldn't approve and said no, the guy wasn't so pleased with her answer and tried to force himself onto her. That was what Lar had gotten out of her, she didn't say anything much because she wanted Christian here.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, thank God, you're here!" 

Chris laughed, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"She's been worrying about you," Raya says quietly, still sitting in the car and hugging herself. She seemed to be staring off into space and her words were lifeless, "She doesn't want this to happen to you, too."

"Can you tell me what happened Ray?"

She draws in a shaky breath, her skin pale and and her arm an alarming red. "He told me his name was Butch and we had met on the dance floor...we talked for a while and some drinks. Then, he asked me to come to back with him..." She wipes away some free tears and Christian has to hold her, "I-I shouldn't have went with him... I just thought that he was so nice and we actually had something for a moment, I should've known t wasn't true. I feel so stupid!"

"Raya, you made a mistake. Trust me, everyone has, just be grateful that it did not go to far...right?"

"It didn't, ugh, you're right. He tried to rough me up a bit but, I wasn't having it. I know you'll need a description. I-I think I'll be able to give you that and he didn't hurt me a lot but, I still want the bastard to pay." She sniffles, "Who knows how many women he's hurt like this?" Lara nods to this as well, "Thanks, you guys." 

"It's not a problem, Ray."

"He was maybe, five eleven and had brown hair with black- no, brown eyes. He wore a dark t-shirt and jeans. Oh, and a tattoo with the name 'Cecilia' on his left arm."

"Well done, Ray-Anna, we'll make sure that asshole pays." Chris promises as he slides into the backseat with her while Lara gets around to the front and starts up the car. 

They had an even longer night ahead of them.

* * *

Across the town, Christian's mother, knelt at her bedside, praying in a floral nightgown. Her hands were clasped and eyes were shut in reverence. It had been a long day of work, she was busy all day and had come home an hour ago. Megan Fetcher had worked her whole heart into this family. Yet it seemed like it wasn't enough. Oh, what had done to deserve this? Why? Why now, Lord? 

She'd been faithful for over thirty years, why was her past trying to haunt her now? Lord, she regretted all she had done when she was a teenager. Back then, she didn't know God, she didn't know true love then. Megan has her fair share of sin during her youth and only knew peace when she had met her beloved Calvin and it was only her children that was keeping on the right path now. Calvin though had saved her from a destructive life and guided her onto a new path. They were married and she gave him six beautiful children. They were happy. 

Megan however, never expected one of her children to stray. She had loved them all and given them each the affection needed. Admittedly, Christian her only son, was different but, with God's grace, she had raised him and gave him all he needed. Apparently, that wasn't enough. Megan didn't know where it went wrong or how she had not noticed. When had it was too late. The whole town knew now. Her son, the Black sheep in their meadow had hidden so many things from her and she had no doubt that he still did. He had shamed the whole family name with his acts and the Fetchers had suffered because of him. Besides that, he was the right heir. 

It was Calvin's wish that his son would take the family fortune as it was a tradition. However, Christian refused it constantly. Lord, how is sh to fix this? What to do? She'd called and visited Chris's place many times but, he never answer or was home, at least, she thought so. She wanted to know her son and help him and after all, she still loved him. Christian was just in need of some guidance then he'd be back on the right path. No longer will he claim to have the unnatural attraction to the same sex. No more would he reject his birthright and be normal. To then be accepted by the community and settle down with a woman, giving Megan more grandbabies. So, that maybe, he would walk on God's path and be saved. 

For it was right and just.

* * *

_** Hello, you might be wondering why the red suit- NO, that's not why I am here, I actually do not have a phone and is currently using an ancient laptop to wrte. ** _

_** Love you all! ** _


	11. 10

_**Hi, enjoy this chapter!** _

* * *

_CHRIS_

The next day, Christian had woken up in the late morning, close to eleven. He called Lara since Ray-Anna was staying with her and to check up on Raya. They had to discuss what was Ray's options on how to deal with that 'Butch' guy. Lara wanted to have the guy arrested and charged, Chris was all for that. Raya agreed however, she wanted Corvinius' feedback. Chris tried to deflect her question with one of his own as he didn't want her worrying about that. She assured him that she was fine and made him promise to find out what Corvinius knew, along with some teasing. Christian had hung up and went to wash his face. He had a quick breakfast then, bath before he got ready for his evening class. 

After two hours and Chinese for dinner, he finally found the courage to call Corvinius. He got comfortable on the sofa and Mystique found herself up beside him. Chris had his phone in hand and the number in another. The card, Corvinius had given him was plain white but, thick and rough with italic words and numbers. He put in the eleven digits and his thumb hovered over the call button. Myst looked him over in a kind of bored manner and meowed in a way that said 'Get over with it'. What in the world possessed him to get a cat? 

Should he do this? Yes, what type of dumb-ass question was that this was for his friend that was almost raped on Corvinius Lorde's property. The real question was if Christian was going to let Mr Lorde handle Butch? Chris knew these type of men too well, Corvinius had Las Angeles fooled by his wicked charms, underneath all that was power and danger. He could deny it all he wanted, but that man was dangerous; men like him were powerful in the underworld, the same world that Chris had spent years dragging himself out of. For months he kept up the good boy thing and then came along Corvinius, whom he barely knew yet was willing to sleep with; willing to become that slut again. What would that lead him into? Was this more? Corvinius was wealthy, older than Christian but wise and so bloody sexy. Surely, the man would want a woman to be with, to marry and have children with. 

The very thought made Chris list it under, 'Bitch, please'. As if he would let some gold-digging whore get in his way. 

Whoa, what the hell? That side of him is supposed to have been put away, long ago. What was he even thing? He did not know that man and he should not be looking to with whatever Corvinius had under his sleeve. Christian would not be getting involved. Besides, Corvinius was a grown man, he had the right to choose whoever he wanted to be with, who the hell was he to put a claim on a man that just wanted to fuck and be done with it? Even if he felt as though he had met Corvinius already. He just could not, for the life of him, place from where? Was it even possible for him to meet such a man and forget it? Seriously, Corvinius was unforgettable. With looks like that, wealth like that and an aura to kill with, he should not be hard to remember. 

Christian's thumb dropped on the green and he had a mini heart attack when he heard the dial tone. He quickly considered hanging up but, before he could, that all too familiar rumble of a voice came on. 

"Hello."

"...Hi..?"

"Hello Pet, " Chris blushed, "I was beginning to think that you had fogotten about me."

Chris chuckled, "That's impossible- I mean, I was just a little busy."

"Work?"

"Ah, Classes. I had online classes and I figured you'd still be busy plus you have to sleep, so I didn't bother you..." And I was nervous about calling you. Christian nibbles his lip, "I have the guy's information."

"Before that, is your friend alright?" Corvinius asked to his surprise.

"Uh, yeah, you know you are easier to speak to on the phone?"

"Really, that's not what I've heard." Chris could hear the smirk in the man's words. 

"Hmm, yeah, um, okay. The guy gave her the name Butch and he's estimated to be five-eleven and has a tattoo on his left arm that says 'Cecilia'. Oh, he has brown hair and eyes, was last seen wearing black jeans and jersey. I hope this helps the authorities..."

"Of course, he will pay for harming her-"

Christian sat up, "What?"

"You don't have to worry about him anymore, Pet-"

"Stop bullshitting me, Corvinius, send him to the police. That's the reason I gave you this information, your bouncers and security will be able to find this guy better and then you give him up. You do not have to hurt him."

"I never said anything about hurting him-"

"I know I gave off a bubblehead impression but, I'm not stupid. I know the type of man you are Corvinius. Turn him in, that's all we need to be done. "Chris orders back and he hears shuffling as if Corvinius is now sitting back against his seat in shock. 

"And if I were to 'hurt' this 'Butch', why are you so keen on defending him after what he did?"

"Who are you to serve any justice? Are you a cop, A detective?"

"No."

"A judge?"

"No, Pet," There are a low chuckle and Christian be damned if it didn't sound sexy, "What a bold little thing I have found myself."

Corvinius promises to turn in Butch if they catch him and he tells the man that Lara carried Ray to write a Report. Their conversation travels on to how Chris feels about the whole ordeal. Then, on Christian's classes and Corvinius' work. They must have been talking a while because Chris finds himself lying in bed, shifting on to his side. 

"Are you in bed, Pet?" The man asks, low and Chris nods like a fool.

"Y-Yes..."

"I have been thinking about since that night, Christian. You can't begin to imagine the things I will do to you when I get my hands on you." Corvinius husks, "Would you like a taste of what's to come, _**Naru**_?" The way he said it made Chris run hot and he rolled on to his back, completely ignoring the strange pet name he was called. 

"Yes..."

"What are you wearing, Chris, paint me a picture."

"Short pant... they reach just above my ass and a jersey, it's tight."

"Hmm, can you touch yourself, _**Naru**_? Pinch your nipples but, don't lift your shirt."

Chris passed his other hand over the smooth fabric, tracing over his warm body and flat stomach until his finger found the perky bud. He moaned when he rubbed the nipple, fabric kissing his skin and his legs scissoring at the effect it caused beyond the shorts. He let out some weak filthy sounds for Corvinius to hear him.

"That's it, good boy. When I get you, the things I'll do- " A low sound came through the phone, like a growl and it spiked Chris on. "Fuck, are you imagining my lips on you, Pet? Suckling your rosy buds, my tongue teasing you through the cloth, nipping at you. Put the speaker on Baby boy."

Chris fumbled but, followed the order through. "Use your other hand now, it's trailing down your belly to your pink dick. I bet you're already leaking wet for me. Tell me _**Naru**_ ,"

Christian whined, his head falling back and his dick hard, eager. He arched sliding his hand under his clothes to grip his dick and rub the slit on the head, causing him to gasp and twitch. The rate things were going, Chris was about to do anything for this man. "I-I'm wet, Cory...for you."

"Oh, I bet you are, naughty boy. Stroke yourself. Slowly, baby." Christian swears that Corvinius' voice is pure sin. 

He moves his hand, creating hot friction as his palm swallowed his length and he panted. "Oh, Ooooh, Cory!"  
  


Another low rumble, "God, I can't wait to fuck you. Do you know how I would Chris?"

"Ahh, mmm!"

"Answer me, Chris."

Chris forced out a response, completely sexed-up, "Nooo, tell me, Cory."

"That's so cute, " Corvinius' voice went lower, "I'd kiss you too, Pet. Oh, I love those lips of yours, bet they'd look pretty around my cock. Kiss down your neck and rub your nipples. Then, I'd stroke your slick, pretty little cock right over the head and the slit."

Chris gasped, thrashing on the bed, his lips thrusting into his hand, that wet slick sound echoing. His hips thrusting into his hand. "Then I'd to prep you; a finger, maybe two, I'm sure you'd take them well into your tight little ass, yes. And when you're ready Pet, I'd slam inside you." Chris spread his legs, biting his lips as his body quivered. "While you begged under me. **_Naru,_** I'd give it to you how you want it, fuck you raw until your body is covered in my cum and sweat. 'Til your eyes are leaking tears from the immense pleasure that only I could give. And your hole would suck and clench me in while you spewed from those pink lips, my name. Maybe, I'd even let you go for a ride, bounce of my cock, like the naughty boy you are, Yes?"

Christian's whole body clenched, "Yessss, yess!"

"Good boy, moan, moan for me, moan my name, _**Naru**_."

"Corvinius!"

White spurts came out in a long rope and Chris fell against the sheets, his body-worn and numb. 

"Christian,"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you alright, Pet?"

"Yes, I'm fine.." Fine? He felt high. That was possibly the best orgasm he'd ever get from masturbating and phone sex.

"Good boy, I do look forward to seeing you again, I can't tonight because I'm a little held up at work, you do understand right Pet?"

Chris nods, "Yep."

"I'll see you soon, Christian. Go to sleep now."

And sleep he did. Better than he had in the last past few months. 

* * *


	12. 11

* * *

_CHRIS_

It was a few days later and Chris was enjoying his Sunday morning. He had gotten up at seven, ate breakfast, bathed then dressed and sat to watch the Sunday Mass on the television since he wasn't stepping in another church. Once he said his prayers and read his morning bible verse so that he could get his healthy dose of The Lord. Afterwards, he finished up some work he had for school, when lunch came along, he wiped something up. As he ate, his mind began to wonder to Corvinius. 

Oh, my word, the things Chris wanted to do to that man- the things he wanted Corvinius to do to him. He groaned, remembering, quite vividly, last night. He had done phone sex a few times before, but it was never that effective for him- never that hot and well, relieving. What was this man doing to him? He knew so little about him and yet, he was so quick to masturbate to his voice and the image of them fucking? He should be finding out more about Corvinius- that wasn't what he did with the other guys he slept with, why was it different now? What made him think that Corvinius would even want Chris knowing more about him, he could be looking for a good lay. Who said that he wanted anything with Chris? And why the hell was he even looking for more with this man, he knew the type of man Corvinius was and had a pretty good idea of the things Corvinius associated himself with. Did he seriously not learn the first time?

As much as he wouldn't mind having someone to love...someone to wake up beside and share breakfast with. To feel happy, for once...it was something he rarely thought about considering his family and religion would never accept it. He would never see those days so, what was the point of thinking about it...he supposed that was one of the reasons why he just did sex. No connections after, no worries if he would be caught, if he sinning. Christian's food had gone cold and he was brought out his thoughts by his phone. Lara was calling and he answered. She just wanted to check up on him, he assured her that he was fine and just busy with school. He wasn't entirely wrong. When the call ended, he had to reheat his meal while Mystique gave him a judging stare, as if he didn't get enough of those. Chris sighed, feeling a loss of appetite, he went to bed at three in the day. 

Who was he kidding? Nothing ever worked in his favour, why should it now? 

Chris was awoken by Mysti's loud, constant meows. 

"Mystique, be quiet." He told her hoarsely, still half asleep. The cat meowed in defiance, walking out of the room with her tail high. Christian groaned, hearing her clear meows from outside, "Mysti, don't make me come out there; you'll be grounded from wet food." 

The noise continued and he rolled over. Maybe if he used a pillow, he won't hear the most of it. Nope, all that did was suffocate him. Gosh, darn it, what was her problem. He fed her and gave her scratches until he fell asleep, did she need more love? Chris pulled out of his sheets, quickly checking the time as there was a knock of his door. He found that it was after six. Who could it be, he hoped that it wasn't his mother. She'd been sending messages and calling him, he was sure that she even visited but, he never let her in and pretended to not be in. When he finally got to the door, Chris picked up Mystique and checked her. She didn't stop purring and meowing even when he petted her. Christian rolled his eyes and opened the door, only to freeze and for Mysti to go quiet. Corvinius stood in all his glory in Christian's doorway. The man looked as though he came from work, dressed in a stylish dark suit that framed his broad shoulder. Chris notes that the older man might just be six feet, four and slightly tanned. His hair was brushed back and dark eyes gleamed. 

"Corvinius..." Chris whispers, his breath gone, "I wasn't expecting you..."

A slow smirk carved onto his gorgeous face and he said lowly, "You aren't going to let me in, Pet?"

Chris stuttered, "Ah, yes. Come in, please." Mystique purred and stretched in Christian' arms. 

"I didn't know you had a pet," the man says, "She's very beautiful." Corvinius reaches to pet her. Chris goes to warn him because Mysti was not one for strangers petting, however, she didn't even hiss or yowl. The cat meowed and rubbed against Corivinius' palm. "Uh, wow. She must really like you. She's not usually this cosy with new people."

Mystique leaps out his arms and circles around the man's legs. Chris flushes at her behaviour, "Sorry, I really don't know what's gotten into her,"

"It's fine, I rather enjoy the company." Corvinius steps into the apartment and Chris suddenly feels so small. He looks around, reading his surroundings, probably trying to find what type of person Chris was from how he kept his place. It was a good thing that Chris wasn't a messy person. "I wanted to come sooner, but I had some things to clear up at the club. I hope you don't mind."

Chris looks up, "Oh, uh that's fine, I get it..." 

Cory- Christian frowned at the nickname- closed the distance between them. "You have no clue the things that I want to do to you, Pet."  
  
  
Chris felt the temperature drop significantly. He shivers as Cory continues, "Do you want me here, Christian?"

The question was a little surprising but, he appreciated Cory's concern. As if he wanted Christian's consent. It made him rethink all the other times he'd have sex, none of them asked for his permission, none of them asked if he wanted this. The mere fact that Cory was made him want the man more. Chris nods, feeling breathless.

"Answer me, Pet."

"Yes, I want you." But, was it really a good idea? No doubt he'd wake up and regret it. No doubt he'd be alone tomorrow. Like all the other times. It would hurt but, like Lara had said, 'It's a one night stand for a reason,'. "I want you so much."

The bigger man leaned forward, their lips brushed and Christian's entire being was rattled with anticipation. He felt like if he didn't get what was coming to him, he'd explode. A large arm coiled around his body and he was pressed flush against another body. He wanted to sigh in relief, but his lips were captured. Chris moaned into Cory's mouth as his eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped his arms around the man's neck. A big hand fell at the small of his back while the other slid under his asscheek. Chris submitted as he was caressed, the touches sending shocks to his crouch. Chris carded his fingers at the short, thick hair against Cory's neck, he has to tiptoe to reach the man's lips. 

"Cory," He gasps.

Chris mewls, slide his hands down Cory's shoulder and chest, his hands' fumbled with the black-tie, slowly unknotting it and letting it fall smoothing off the man's neck. Corvinius stares at him with those dark eyes and it makes him feel skittish- like he was the prey and should run while he still had the chance- however, odd the thought, he knew he was safe with Cory and running would just gain them chase. Chris felt like he would immediately be caught, then mounted and fucked- he clenches at the thought. He washes away those thoughts, pushing Cory's suit jacket off, enjoying the way his arms flexed even under the material of his dress shirt. Chris steps back, the boy pull his night jersey over his head and was fully prepared to lose to the shorts that pinched his waist. The older man doesn't give him a chance as he grabs Chris by his waist and dips down to lick his nipple. Christian gasps and moans. 

"My-oh, yes, Cory!"

He sways s his nipple tightens, Cory grips his ass to keep him still or some shit, but it just makes Chris long for him more. He finds that dark hair again to tug at it which causes a low rumble out of Corvinius. Who rises and hikes Chris up in his arms, Chris wraps his legs around the man's waist as he's led to the nearest smooth surface. So that Cory may have his way with him- finish what they started in the Club- possibly against a wall. He'd be kissed breathless, all the while, Cory's fingers would be prepping him to be seated on that thick, bulging cock that would twitch and stretch him wide. He'd be ravaged, no doubt about it, fucked as he'd never been before- Corvinius would make sure of it- till he was sore and gapping, left weak with pleasure for the next week. Every time he sat, he'd remember the feeling of Corvinius inside him. They'd then part ways, like always. Like he did. 

"Pet," Cory's husky voice dragged him out of a trance, he blinked, realising that Corvinius was hovering above him and he was in his bedroom, on his bed. 

"I love your body," he says, both to distract himself and Corvinius. "You're so strong, all that delicious muscle, I could just lick all of you." Chris droned out, it didn't seem to work because Cory frowned. However, they were interrupted by another knock. 

Christian groaned, who the hell could it be? Lara and Ray didn't say they were coming over.   
Probably a sign, 'don't have sex like this again.'

"So, so sorry, I have to um, get that."  
  


Cory nods and rolled off him. Chris slipped off the bed, finding a jersey and throwing it on, leaving Corvinius in his room. Was he not allowed to have sex with this man? It seemed like the universe was trying to warn him. He really couldn't have a little bit of fun again, couldn't he? Chris sighed and dragged himself to the door in the hopes that it was just someone random so he could slam the door in their face, run back to his room and jump Corvinius, so they could continue in peace. However, that was not the case and came face to face with his Mother.

Fuck, he hated the Universe. 

"Hello, son." 

"Mom?"

* * *


	13. 12

* * *

_CHRIS_

_ Christian's apartment _

Chris had gone still and his blood ran cold. Why was she here and now of all the time in the world? He wasn't ever going to catch a break, wouldn't he? He was never going to catch a break, was he? Cory was in his room, on his bed and who knew what his Mother wanted. 

"Why are you here?" Chris queried, holding the door slightly open. 

She 'tsks', "Now that isn't the way to great your Mother, Christian. I have taught you better."  
  
  
  
"Hi, Mom."

"That's better. Now, aren't you going to let me in?"

"Ah, I'd actually prefer if you'd stay out..."

She effortlessly raised a marked eyebrow, "Why, do you know how long I've been trying to get a hold of you. I have called, visited, but you never answered. You just left so suddenly on Christmas, it's been months and we missed you. You also missed your birthday and Cora was so looking forward to celebrating with you."

Chris feels a little bad for doing that to Cora. 

"Can I please come in, Christian?"

He nibbled on his lip, "I- ah, Why are you here?" 

"Oh, well I actually came to talk to you. I've been meaning to for a while now. It's about me as your Mother and your...sexuality."

What?

What does that mean? Was she here...did she come to terms with him? Is that why she was here? Did hell freeze over?

"Mom- ah, come in."

As much as he didn't want her in his apartment right about now, he couldn't just have her talk about this in the doorway. As she entered, he jogged to the bedroom, finding Corvinius stretched out on the bed. Chris closed the door just was Mystique hops up beside Cory. It makes him smile a bit and he heads back to his mother, who had taken a seat on the sofa. He sat beside her and she gives him a smile, then takes his hand. 

"I finally understand why you didn't come to me. It's wasn't because you didn't trust me, you were just afraid and I can't tell you how sorry I am for making you feel like that. It must have been hard...hiding this and the things you have seen and done... I'm sorry, baby. And I just want you to know that I will always love you, I am your Mother. "

  
  
  
Chris felt his heart burst, was this really happening? It had to be some sick dream, there was no way in hell that his Mom was here and telling him that she accepted him. He would have never imagined this day to come. The joy he felt, could not be compared. Or, he could just be wrong and misjudged her character. She could have been supporting from the beginning if he had just given her the chance. 

"I love you too, Mom. So, so much and I'm sorry for not telling you, for all my mistakes- I promise you, I'm trying to change-"

"I know, baby." She coos, "That's why I've gotten you the help that you need to be rid of this demonic desire for the same sex. We'll get you on the right path of God,"

You know when you drop a glass and all you could do was watch it fall- it was like that, except, it was Christian's hope- his heart- being dropped and broken into several tiny pieces and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. That hope, the little sliver he had left, torn from his grasp and stomped on. Just as fast as it appeared, just as it was gone. He wanted to scoff, to laugh at himself, at the foolish hope. What did he expect? His Mother- good catholic Mom- to accept him the way he was? What was he thinking? He could never be the son she wished for- never be that good, pure, catholic boy the town- the world and God- needed him to be- he was a freak, a disgrace, a sinner- an Abomination in the eyes of his Family- his God. 

He was certain that if he was still the person he was back then, nothing anything said to him would oppose him. But now that he was this 'person'- trying to be better, trying to turn over that leaf, he felt the hurt that came with failing others. Once again. Christian stared at his mother. She didn't know the full extent of how 'demonic ' he was. She had given life to something unnatural and yes, Megan did her best to give him all that he needed as all good mothers did. He did not grow up to be normal. A son that could gain an erection from a woman or a son who had and education and everyone loved him because he took up the family fortune. He was nothing; nothing but failure and a sinner in the eyes of the Lord. 

As his mother babbled on about how she planned to 'cure' his 'illness', so that he may be in the right mind and stay on God's path, Christian's thoughts were running races. Father Prescott would be exorcising him. Wow, this is where they came to; exorcism? He had never thought it would lead to that. He'd never thought of a lot of things apparently. What did he really expect? That his mother ignored his blatant sexuality for the rest of her life? Please, this was Megan Fetcher, we're talking about, she would see to it eventually, especially when it directly involved her children. He just couldn't understand her- any of them for that matter. He knew for certain that God would never treat sinners like this- But he was a sinner. He was a curse. A Demon.

Something suddenly washed over him, making his blood rush cold. It was a familiar feeling of insecurity that rested on him again like it did when he was a new teen. When he scared of his newfound sexuality and how his family and community would react. Only this time, he felt kind numb with it. He zoned out his mother and just felt...lifeless-

"I think you have said enough,"

Christian's mother jumped at the baritone sound of Cory's voice. Chris blinked a few times before he looked in the man's direction.

"W-Who are you?" His mother stood, "Chris, do you know this man?"

No, he just came into the room while Chris felt depressed and his mother talked about exorcism. Corvinius was leaning against the bedroom door frame, in his shirt, thankfully, and pants with his big arms folded over his chest. He would've looked normal if it wasn't for the whole change in his demeanour. Chris knew that Cory was a very powerful man, but with the way his eyes bore into Megan's little frame, it made Chris realise just how dangerous this man could be. By God, he liked it. 

"As I said before, you have said enough. Leave."

Chris raised as his mother began, "Chris, do you know him? Chris?"

"Yes, mother."

"Why is he here? And I may not have been to my son's apartment in a while, but I know for certain this is not under your name and nor do you have the right to tell me what to do. Chris, why is this man in your apartment?"

He flinched, not wanting to have this argument now, or ever for that matter. He dreaded this moment- this day. God, why did this happen to him and why now? Could he not be given something good in his life? This day was going so well after Cory showed up and she just had to ruin it. 

"Christian, answer me-"

Chris gritted his teeth and snapped, "You know very well why he's here!"

She gasps, "Chris...you..." his mother glares weakly at Cory, "You pervert!! You seduced him, I know you did-"

"Silence."

Along with Chris, she froze. It wasn't like Cory shouted or anything of the sort. It was just mere power in the words.

"Leave, " he growled out, "Before I make you."

"Christian-"

"Just go," he would've never recognised his voice.

Christian dimly heard retreating footsteps and the door opening. 

His mother paused, "I'll be here when you want to be saved." and she was gone.

Chris went to the door, intending to close it, but instead pressed his head against the wood. He felt the tears welling up with a burn and his body began to shake.

Why? What the hell did he do to gain such hardships? He couldn't help who he was, any more than the other guy could. What did she want from him, to show at the church and ask to exorcise his demons and then fake- lie- for the rest of his life like so many out there. He couldn't do that to himself, he couldn't do that to the girls that his mother would try to set him up with. He couldn't do that to the grandchildren he'd give his mother. Is this what happens when you just be yourself? Then why? He couldn't take this- it was too much! Too much Why should he even bother?

He was sure that he would've dropped to the floor if it wasn't for Cory bracing him up. That dominating presence from before seemed to demolish and be replaced with something else. The tears still came and poured. He let them fall and big hands coiled around his waist. God, he was such a waste of space. Why wasn't normal?! Why, after all his work- his effort- did it all mean nothing to them. Was this all a punishment for being Gay?

"Christian," warm hand turned him around and took his face. "There is nothing wrong with being who you are."

Chris didn't know how Cory knew what he feeling, yet his words did affect him. It was like that grey cloud above him started to calm. He couldn't place the feeling and was so surprised that all his pain, confusion and anger could be put away with a few kind words. He hugged the man, resting his cheek against Cory's chest, smiling weakly. 

"Thank you,"

Corvinius just petted his head and continued on, "Those who oppose you think that you above them, so they tend to try to bring others to that level." Chris raised his head, locking eyes with Cory, " You are different, but that is what made you, you. And you are sensational."

Chris was sure he blushed at those words, unused to such a compliment.

They didn't have sex that night. Instead, Corvinius chose to stay and comfort Chris with Mysti's help. Chris took his mind off things by watching reruns of 'Friends' and eating ice-cream. He dozed off in not too long, feeling more safe and content than he had in years.

* * *


	14. 13

* * *

_CHRIS_

_ The Apartment _

Chris had awoken some minutes ago on a warm body.

Corvinius was still sound asleep as Christian raised up, his hands on the smooth outline of Cory's tanned, muscular chest. The sight was too much for even him. God, he was so fucking handsome, Chris thought as he assessed every fine detail. Corvinius was a large man, his body easily taller than Chris' five feet eight self. That dark hair of his was now frizzy, black strands falling on his forehead. Eyes closed in slumber, his dark brows relaxed and a thick arm was draped over Christian's waist. What a deliciously sexy man, Chris thinks, watching that shaved jawline and hard features. He probably stared for quite some time when he realised he had to use the bathroom. It took him some effort to finally escape Cory's grasp and get to the washroom. After cleaning his face and saying his morning prayer, Chris decided to make some breakfast. Plus, as much as he wanted to ignore what occurred last night, he needed to address it.

Even so, what surprised him, was the fact that Corvinious was still here when he had awoken. He had not expected that after the whole ordeal from last night. Why was he still here, Chris wanted to know. The blonde had been so sure that the man would leave last night when his mother had shown up. Instead, Chris had watched Netflix to take his mind off of things with Cory sitting on the right end of the sofa, an eye on Chris every now and then. The man had seemed almost worried about Chris. Even he had fallen asleep, Cory had decided to take him to bed and tuck them in for the night apparently. Corvinius was originally here for sex, he didn't get the first try at the club where they first met and was now interrupted by Christian's mother? Either he had nothing better to do or was very patient and determined. And all this, just for sex, or did Cory want something more?

The question replayed in his head as he cooked. Not to mention, his mother. He really didn't know where to start on that. How could she, though? She was his mother, a source of comfort in his life, but instead was the cause of his stress and self-hatred. He couldn't believe that she would choose to exorcise him. And at that moment, the feeling that had draped itself over her: that grey cloud- so familiar- but. he hadn't felt in some time, at least since he started being semi-open about himself. Depression was something he had developed as a teen and even now, it wouldn't go away. It did tend to return at his weakest moments. But, at that moment, when Cory had protected and comforted him, he had felt warm and lighter. Christian's mother had embarrassed him in the worst way imaginable, yet like a ray of light, Corvinius had forced himself into Christian's darkness.

Chris may never know what it was about that man, nonetheless, he was something- someone extraordinary that Chris definitely wanted in his life. It was so strange as well, the wall he had put up to separate himself from others as to avoid hurting himself, wasn't even tumbling down with Cory. In fact, the man practically installed a door and walked right in. It made him feel alive just by being around him. With a sense of security blanketing his every being. Corvinus was finding his way into Christian's life faster than he wanted or expected. And as much as this could be a good thing; these feelings for somebody, he was still very much afraid for obvious reasons. His mother, his family in general and how strong the attraction was between them, as well as his sexuality becoming known to the public. Cory was also a very big deal where he was from, so eyes would be on Chris if this was to get that far.

Chris took off the burner. Did he... like Cory that much to want and to think about a possible future. And to worry about public image, Chris had never experienced love in a 'normal' way- meaning like two people in a relationship. He never knew what that was like, afterall, it was always just sex. The partners he had were never interested in keeping a stable relationship and he wasn't looking for one. Did that mean he was now? Besides, he didn't really know if Cory like him like that, he could just be a very patient man. Gosh darn it, Chris bit his lip, why did he always overthink this? He shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. 'Man made plans and God laughed,' was what his father used to say. Only God could see to how this would end and who Chris was to spend the rest of his life with. For all he knew, Cory could not be 'the one' for him-

"What's all this?"

Chris almost dropped the bowl of remaining pancake mix that he was washing. Corvinius was referring to the pancakes on the counter with fresh fruit on top, draped with syrup, sitting on a plate beside two cups of coffee.

"Ah, I thought you would be hungry, so I made some breakfast. Do you mind coffee, I have tea if you want instead-" The blonde was rambling and grateful for Cory cutting him off.

"You didn't have to do this, Christian," Cory said, standing tall and broad in the doorway. He looked so menacing, yet tired all the same.

"I wanted to, after what you did, Its the least I could do so." He turned back around to the dirty dishes.

"Thank you, the coffee is fine," Corvinius came into the room and found a seat at the counter. "You didn't have to thank me, Pet. However, I appreciate your gratitude."

Chris grins and finishes up cleaning. Then go to take a plate for himself before seating himself across from Corvinius. He goes to help himself, then realises that Cory hasn't touched his food.

"Is something wrong?"

"You cooked, now let me take care of you,"

Chris flushed, "Wha- Cory?"

"Its...like tradition."

Chris frowned but, nodded and watched as older man strategically picked out the best parts of the breakfast and let him feed him. Cory cut the good parts of the fruits and let Chris bite into it, flushing, Cory's expression of pure serenity. Like Chris was bestowing upon him an honour. So, it really was a tradition, how strange. This went on for some several minutes until there were scraps left on Cory's plate. Christian went to get more pancakes but, Corvinius just ate the scraps and drank his coffee with content. He only took more pancakes because Christian insisted. When he was finished and Chris was done cleaning again, the blonde had to ask.

"Why did you want to do that?"

"It is custom...from my homeland."

"Oh, your homeland?"

"Yes, I am French, on my BirthFather's side."

"Oh, okay," Wow, he'd learnt something about Corvinius, "And your mother?"

"She is of an English bloodline."

* * *

**REX**

_ Chris' Place  
_

Corvinius one to never speak about his mother or at the very least, to someone that didn't know her already. Yet with Christian, who seemed to immediately enjoy Rex speaking about himself, Corvinius couldn't help but want to say more. However, he had gone too far already, with the feeding the human. Doing such an act was purely instinctual and unlike Rex. Firstly, feeding Chris the way he did was commonly done amongst submissive and dominant pairings or just courting pairs and was a show of affection from the dominants to their subs. It had come to him so fast and so strong that he couldn't deny himself the pleasure. And fuck, he was very pleased, Chris had eaten gracefully, blushing when he bit into a strawberry, the juice staining his lips perfectly. Secondly, Chris was far from his, but that didn't stop him from wanting it that way. For what was possibly, the second time in his life, he wanted someone.

Corvinius continued on, holding a growl at the flare of Christian's minty scent rising. "You see, my homeland had a lot of traditions to show affection. That was one of the many."

"Ah, what did you mean by 'birthfather'?"

Rex rises, "My mother married a man that was not my birth father, she wasn't allowed to marry the one she loved."

"Why..?" He looked over his shoulder, smooth blonde hair falling over his left eye, dark lashes fluttering. "May I ask? Tell me if I'm pushing boundaries here."

"He wasn't of a decent bloodline." Rex surmised.

"Oh, her family must have been one of those types..." Chris paused, "Does she know that you...you know?"

"Have relationships with the same gender? Yes, she approves."

"Wow, she sounds cool then. I'm glad she's not strict like her family."

Corvinius smirked, such a sweet little thing he had taken interest in. The half-blood traced his eyes over Christian's frame. Though seemingly innocent, packs a whole lot of strength and ferocity, waiting to be let out. Chris was slender, with a full smile and dimples on his left shoulder and honey blonde hair. A delicate curve at the waist with fair skin that was smooth to the touch and the bump of his ass fitting in those sweats. Yet, so much pain was hidden beyond those stunning eyes. And last night, Corvinius got a taste of what caused that pain. It sickened him to learn that his Pet's own mother, an obvious hypocrite Catholic willing to make things worse for her already struggling son. Rex, who was one slow to anger, had been angered. That part of him so deeply buried had clawed to be let loose and hunt after the cause of Christian's pain. He'd only known this human for so little time and he was attached.

He just knew that Chris was meant to smile, laugh and moan. He should ever cry when it be tears of ecstasy or joy.

"Cory, how long are you going to stare at my ass?"

"For as long as I please." He replied before he could stop himself.

"Well, you can get a better _feel_ of it, if you come here, big guy."

Rex wanted to growl at the tease and closed the space between them, pressing himself against the blond's back. Earning a sweet moan and more of that intoxicating scent. Rex palmed Christian's waist and ground forward.

"You were right, Pet, the feel is better," he nibbled on Christian's neck, "when closer."

"Cory, " Chris gasped.

"What do you want, Pet?"

"For you to take me to bed and fuck me,"

Corvinius snarled, "With pleasure,"

* * *


	15. 14

* * *

* * *

_CHRIS_

_The Bedroom_

Corvinius kissed him with the intent to set him free.

Making his body sing like a choir.

Chris gasped when big hands squeezed his ass cheeks, raising him up with ease. A sickening desire boiled in his gut, Christian's hands finding Cory's dark hair, threading into the thickness. The older man buried his face into Christian's neck, nibbling at it and leaving teasing kisses. Their eager fondling led them into his room, his cheeks flushed with heat and his belly tightening from excitement. Chris was then, surprisingly, gently laid on to his bed, his eyes darkened with need. He was already aching for Corvinius to be inside him. Clothes long discarded from the blonde's body, It was also unmistakenly written in Corvinius' eyes as the raked over Christian's petite form, that the man wanted him as much as Chris did. From the toned softness of his stomach to his smooth legs and contours of his hips and pale skin. The other man hummed as if pleased with what he was seeing.

Chris mapped the hard edges of the adonis of a man in front of him. Those strong and broad shoulders, olive tanned skin that would soon have his nails sunk into as he clawed out his passion. All that muscle will be soon be bruised with kisses and marks. Corvinius commenced kissing again, Chris giving up, needy and quivering already, allowing entrance into his mouth. Cory shifted, cupping Christian's hips and hovering over him, deepening the kiss, sending waves of hot bliss coursing through him. Cory made a dark sound, low and deep in his throat as he kissed rough, making Chris weak. He moaned, heat coursing through his veins, craning his neck. Corvinius didn't miss a second, latching on to the blonde's Adam's apple. Sucking and nipping, Chris yearned for more, so he let his hands roam on hot skin.

He fondled with the buttons of Cory's shirt, freeing his chest and sliding his hands against the man's firm abdomen and chest, moaning at the very feel. Corvinius grunted, dark hair, falling free from its usual calm, pressed more kisses further along Christian's neck and chest. He moved those large hands against the softness of Christian's body, a sweet sound escaping pert lips as Cory trailed those kisses from the shoulder to pink hard nipples. Cory's mouth travelled over the nip, Chris threw his head back into a pillow, a hand finding the nape of Cory's neck and digging into thick hair. His body bucked, Corvinius growled, letting a hot tongue pass over the rosy bud and with one hand, grabbed Christian's, pushing them over his head. Gently rubbing Christian's body with his own, Chris felt crazed from just the heat of skin on skin.

"Corvinius," Chris whispered as Cory suckled on, his tongue twirling around the nip, "Fuck me."

Chris purred when the man's other hand stroked over the next nipple, tugging and then twisting it. The sensation, mixed with the wet lapping from Cory's mouth, had him breathless, rippling through Chris as his dick twitched and words of begging started to fall from his lips. He fought the urge well enough but whimpered when Corvinius released his nipple with one last kiss. He didn't complain further when the dark haired man took his lips, kissing him in a way that sent Chris to a haze. He then felt Cory's thick shaft through the material of his pants, earning a lusty moan.

**REX**

_Chris' Bed_

Rex knew one thing; he was loving the sound of his name coming from Christian's lips.

For most of his life, he had preferred the Title Rex because of the name he was cursed with from his birth father. However, the way his Pet writhed beneath him and moaned his name so sweetly- like it was all he needed like it was a prayer. Corvinius growled low of the thought. He enjoyed it more than he expected. He played the blonde's body like a string, seeping out the rewards in a heavenly choir of gasps to whines. Rex licked the soft bud of Christian's nipple, each tender touch, earning a twitch or a buck against his cock. Chris whimpered, his scent so strong and sugary, no doubt he would taste so incredible. He had never once encountered nor laid with a being that could entice his senses. Chris was alluring.

"Cory!" the delicious boy moaned, "More, oh God."

Rex growled, "I would if you called only my name, Pet."

He gave the blonde no time to think about what he said before he captured those plump lips and tongued his way inside, earning a mewl. Chris gyrated against him, tipping his chin up and wiggling his tongue with Rex's. Rex felt his fangs ache as he moved a hand over Christian's slender neck, his instincts almost getting a hold of him. That side of him which he had long buried coming alive so fast- he quickly cut out those urges and lapped at Christian's pink lip eagerly. His free hand slide down the smooth curve of Chris' curved hips and slipped under the round mounds of his ass cheeks, gripping the softness and raising him up. Christian's legs fell open, Corvinius hummed low in his throat at his slutty little Pet.

Oh how he was going to wreck him, he thought proudly. Wreck his tight hole so good, that he'll never want another cock. The Demon in him purred at the thought. What the hell was this human doing to him? It had been practically ages since he had ached this much since he had felt any sort of attraction to anyone, much less willing to bed someone. They were either terrified of him or he wasn't interested. Now, he more than enjoyed the feeling of someone's skin pressed on his, as well Christian's aroma and innocent look while he panted and spread his legs for him. The sheer warmth that radiated between them was enough to form sweat while Rex slipped a finger betwixt those delectable mounds of flesh, in search for that rosy entrance. He nudged a single digit slowly in as he nipped at Christian's lip.

"Hngh!" Chris flushed and tossed his head.

"Shh, Pet, relax," Corvinius whispered and Chris panted, eyes reflecting those of murky clouds. "Tell me, Chris, has it been a while for you since someone touched you right?" 

The lithe, soft body beneath him shook and Chris nodded, words gone from his mind.

"Answer me, Christian."

"Yes! Oh fuck, yes, it's been so long, Cory," stunning eyes met his, hazed with desire. "Please, fuck me."

"Soon, Naru," Rex said as he thrusted the finger in gently, "Did you stretch yourself out, **Naru**? Tell me, did you touch yourself again?"

Chris bit his lip, face flustered as blood rushed to his cheeks and ears. Corvinius marks from his sucking and bites, riddled on his chest and neck. 

"Tell me, Pet."

"Yes! Corvinius, I touched myself, I did, please more."

Rex chuckled, "Pushy little thing. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Christian nodded wildly, blonde hair bouncing or stuck to his flushed skin. The look of him, the smell of him, the want in him. Such a strange thing, Corvinius had found himself. Shaky and wet with carnal desire. Yet, there was so much more beyond that he didn't know about this cunning creature. Corvinius hummed, releasing Christian's wrists, watching the human's hips roll. A pink tongue slipping out and licking his red bruised lips. His eyes, marvellous grey eyes, Corvinius dimly thought, were now a thick dark shade of stormy grey with only tiny specks of blue dancing behind the clouds. Such burning want swimming in him, like the fiery depths of- no, not hell, nowhere near such darkness. No, he was like the glorious Seraphine, melting away the cold darkness that had surrounded Rex's life, if only for this moment.

"Cory?" His Pet mewled, shivering at the feel of Rex's finger falling out of him. His pupils dilated as Chris sat up and reached for Rex's cock, still sheathed in his pants, though not for much longer. Corvinius smirked and let Christian's slender fingers free the button, then the zip. Rex's nose flared as that terribly sweet aroma grew impossibly stronger, causing a pang of hunger to spike him. Chris' pink sex, average in size, twitched, leaking and begging to be touched. Which the Demon gladly did, gripping the length, making Christian's hands fumble and his breath hitch. 

"Ohh, hah, fu-" he swayed at the touch but was still determined to get Rex out of his clothes. With his eyes on Christian and his hands trembling, he rasped out again, "Take it off."

The Vampire stood and disposed of the last of his clothes, while he kept his eyes on Christian as the younger scissored is creamy legs in anticipation and pure hunger. He then sprawled himself out, like a hearty feast for Rex's sense, needy and ready to fulfil.

_CHRIS_

_The Bed_

Christian's breath fanned out in heated puffs. Cory's big calloused hand around his prick, thumb circling softly on the leaky tip, causing Chris to moan. His body trembled and went loose as he fell back into the sheets. Corvinius never let go as he crawled over Christian's body, peppering kisses everywhere he could. Chris' eyes caressed the whole magnificence of the man's body over him. God, he was so perfect, such big arms and strong features with golden tan skin, trickled with smooth dark curls of hair, large shoulders that Chris could move his hands over, feeling the warmth of his skin. 

"Corvinius,"

Dark eyes locked on his lips and Chris licked them out of habit, the cupped Cory's handsome face, bringing him low enough to kiss. The kiss, he soon realised was what brought his eyes fluttered shut and run him impossibly hotter. Corvinius didn't take control however, savouring yet demanding more as gently as possible. Letting Chris taste him and feel into the kiss as he carded his fingers through thick hair while Cory fit himself between Christian's thighs. With a deep rumble in his throat as his cock pressed against Chris, who broke the kiss to gasp. Cory's hands gripped his waist and Christian relaxed as best he could, preparing himself to be filled and pleased.

"Please, please," he begged, feeling so ready. A quick thought then flashed across his mind, "Uh, protection?" As much as he would fucking love to feel Corvinius, he had to be safe, first and foremost.

The bigger man growled the sound was so foreign yet sexy. "You don't have to worry, Pet, I am clean."

His hips were fondled and he felt as Corvinius brought himself onto him, cock, twitching and hot, pressed against his hole and then he mewled eagerly. 'Yes, yes, finally! Then, there was the pain, fuck, it hurt. Cory's cock was most likely the biggest he'd ever taken and the internal intrusion stretched him, burning so bad, he cursed. Chris hissed and panted, relaxing his muscles and doing his best to welcome Corvinius. 

"Shhh, **Naru** , it will get better soon," Cory purred and then rubbed Chris' dick head.

Chris arched at the sensation, Cory's cock sliding in so good. "Fuck!" He cried, legs shaking.

He sunk his nails into the muscle of Cory's shoulders. 

"That's it, such a good boy," Corvinius rasped.

"Mmm, uh," Chris felt Cory's hand take up place under his knees, raising and spreading his legs. That cock settling in him, pulsing with heat. Then the man slipped out, achingly slow before thrusting in gently.

"Uh!"

More quick and beautiful kisses on his neck and Chris' body melted. "Corvinius!"

Christian could hear his heart beating in his ear, he shuddered, helpless against the onslaught of pleasure that swelled so good with every thrust, touch and kiss. Cory's cock suddenly pressed to his prostate and he clenched with another arch, uttering a throaty cry.

"There! There!" Chris gasped, his hips tilting and back bowed, Corvinius plunging in and out with a deadly rhythm of need. Chris made a noise that made Corvinius snarl, untamed, his dark head dropping into Chris' neck.

"Oh, Corvinius!" Chris went liquid, eyes closed, soft breathless sounds escaping him.

And though he tried to hold back, tried to resist the pleasure that formulated all too soon, from Cory's cock rapidly pushing deep into him. He couldn't hold back as much as he wanted to, to hold back until Cory spilt inside him. He just let go so quick, the sharp shocking sensation pouring through him as he shouted Cory's name. His mind going white hot while Corvinius answered with a rumbling as he slowed to a stop.

* * *


	16. 15

* * *

_**REX**_  
Christian's Place, in his Bed.

Rexx was so fucking hard sheathed in the heat of Christian's core. He was sure he wouldn't have lasted, the way Chris's tightness welcomed him and begged for him not to leave. Corvinius thrusted back in and the blonde gave out a low keen. Just the sounds Christian were making, had him on the edge of control, not to mention how his lithe body reacted so eagerly to his every touch. Chris had come before him and he would be lying if he said he wasn't proud. However, he was far from anywhere near finished with Chris. Gripping subtle hips, he watched the rise and fall of Christian's breathing, the vivid marks left from Rexx's sucking and kisses were peppered all way from his flushed neck, down his smooth chest, over the hard pink of his nipples and on his stomach, thighs, and hips. He rumbled low in his throat at the sight, knowing that for at least a week, Chris would bare his marks.

Christian whimpered, the sound so euphoric, "Cory!"

His head lifted, broadcasting the flared red flesh of his neck to Rexx's revelry. His Pet's body embraced his. His warmth; one so attractive and peaceful, making Crovinius feel almost human. Christian's entire being, although in contrast to Rexx's, seemed to take him so easily; so perfectly falling into the pleasure and giving into something he didn't fully comprehend but, was more than willing towards.

"Hmm, Cory," Christian's needy fussing made Rexx growl. 

The blonde seemed to enjoy the oversensitivity of him inside. The stroking had him crazed, Chris moaning wildly, mouth agape and eyes ablaze as he rolled his hips towards Rexx's pelvis. His pale cheeks were now flushed that vivid pink in the heat of their bodies, Christian's tight little body gave out groans of ecstasy as Corvinius grunted.

Bright eyes flashed at Rexx, " _Oh, oh fuck Cor-vinius._ "

Cory took those lips, attacking Christian's mouth. He all but, mewled against him and shuddered as his hole gripped Rexx. The older man growled into Chris's mouth and fucked against Christian's prostate.

"Yes, fuck, yes there!" 

Small nails tried to dig into his skin and found his hair, tugging. Panting wisped past those swollen rosy lips and hooded grey eyes looked right at. Rexx spread milky legs wider, earning a delicious sound and arch, he brought slender legs over his shoulder and pistoned his hips until Christian was as a loss for words, his toes curled and eyes rolled back. Then he cried out Corvinius' name, spilling again all over his chest as Rexx felt his climax ripple through him and filling inside Chris.

* * *

_CHRIS_

Christian Fetcher sighed when he rolled over and felt the familiar coldness of a, yet again, an empty bed.

Last night had been, God, it was out of the world- definitely the best sex he'd ever had. And he meant it. He would be having hickies for weeks and walking weird for the rest of the week. However, all good things had to come to an end. So, here he was again, in his bed alone after a night of amazing sex. To say he was surprised was an understatement. In the end, this is how it's supposed to end. He knew it would go like this and he still went after Corvinius, still let him into his bed. Although, he couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that surrounded him. Because, for some reason, he thought that Cory would've been different.

"Oh, you're awake, good."

Chris sat straight up in his bed and hugged the thick sheet to his chest as he spotted Corvinius in the doorway. He blinked as the sun streamed onto one side of his face. He was momentarily stunned as Cory came around the bed and sat beside him. The man's hair was falling forward in the front and he leant over to press a kiss to Christian's neck. 

"You're still here?"

"Is that bad? Did you want me to leave, Pet?"

"No! I mean, No, I'm just surprised. "

"Good," Cory stood, "Here is just fine, for now." Dark eyes settled on Chris, "How do you feel?"

"Uh, I'm good."

There was a low hum. "There is breakfast if you'd like,"

Christian blinked, was he still dreaming? This had to be a dream. "Oh, you didn't have to Corvinius."

"For you, I wanted to. "

Then, he was gone. Chris wanted to melt as he slides out from bed, taking the sheet with him. It would have to be cleaned either way. He took a quick bath and cleaned up before he met Corvinius in the kitchen on his phone. He seemed to be having a conversation however, Chris couldn't place the language. It was unlike anything he'd ever heard. He took a moment to appreciate the toast and fruit with tea that Cory had made for him, smiling at the thought of such a man, bundling around his kitchen making something like toast. Christian strolled up to the big man and slipped his arms around his waist, kissing that firm chest. Corvinius sighed against him, large shoulders relaxing and a large hand sliding to the small of Christian's back.

"You haven't eaten, Pet."

The blonde shook his head, "Not as yet," He nipped at Cory's neck, "What was that call about, you seemed heated."

"My business associate isn't pleased about my disappearing,"

"Oh, is everything okay, now? And what was that language? If you don't mind me asking, I've just never heard it before. " Chris said as he took a seat and prepared to eat.

"Yes, and it a very old language within my Mother's culture. Pet, what are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, nothing much, why?"

"I would like to take you out."

* * *

**REX**

Corvinius watched Chris freeze. 

As though he'd been caught doing something unimaginable. As if he'd never heard those words before. He could tell that there was surprise in those eyes, then suspicion. The fact that the little human hadn't been used to pampering made him slightly frustrated, however, it conflicted him because he was also angry at the thought of his Pet being hurt and used so much. He felt the need to show Christian a better time than last night. Somewhere they could dine and talk without distraction. 

Even though he thought he wouldn't have stayed or even seen the blonde after the night at the Park. Nonetheless, once the sun had hit Christian's cheek, his eyelashes and hair in the light and the sun making the grey prominent, Corvinius knew he couldn't just leave. In all his years, no human had ever managed to catch his attention, much less hold it like this one. He wanted to discover why he was so drawn to him. 

"Will you let me?"

Chris took a sip of his tea, "Okay," the blonde's voice was but a squeak and it dragged Rex back to the bed, memories of the high moans that had passed through those same dirty lips. He suddenly wanted more again. But, he, unfortunately, had to return to work. Alzono had already called him over a dozen times and when Rex finally returned the call, the half-demon reported that many Exhors had shown up at one of his other Casinos, The Dragon Effect back in Las Vegas. So, there was some business for him to attend to. 

And the Shifters in the area would not be pleased about the unwelcomed guests. Alzon would be able to hold his own well for a period of time, as well as the business, but not forever. He'd be needing assistance soon and the Shifters in the city didn't tend to have patience. Nor would they back down from a fight. Nonetheless, this all came down to Rex, heading back to the club then, his Casinos, to _finalise_ , the situation.

"I shall return at nine, tonight, for you, Pet. Is that sufficient timing-?"

"Can it be discreet?"Rex glanced down at sky blue eyes, those little flickers of cloud grey leaves swimming in the blue. "It's just my family; they know everyone here and as you know, they don't see eye to eye with me."

Corvinius felt a low growl rise in him. Humans. Yet again, such simple-minded creatures. Inhumans, however, need not worry about being accepted due to their sexualities, as the Gods and Goddesses just placed you with the one most compatible with your soul. What mankind called 'Soulmates'. They're so focused on what their 'benevolent' God had to say, however, never truly listen. After all, wasn't God love? Rex had witnessed beforehand what love was and it had nothing to do with an out of style book, that had been filled with misinformation by man. Love had nothing to do with gender, ethics or race. All that mattered was the connection; that bond that carried on for ages, crossing entire realms so, as to embrace. And then never be separated, be by death or otherwise. It was a miracle, a gift and a curse. It was, ineffable. 

Moreso, humans disregarded this without a second thought and retaliated with words of the Bible, using derogatory terms to show their opinions negatively and judge the innocent wrongly. Even though Rex's Uncle clearly said, 'Do not condemn, and you will not be condemned.' (Luke 6; 37-42) and, 'Anyone who claims to be in The light but hates a brother(or sister), is still in the darkness (1 John 2;9). Hypocrites, but who was he to say? He was no better than them, no he was far worse. 

"Of course, I understand, Pet." Rex crosses the distance between them to press a kiss against those delectable lips. "I shall return for you then. Wear something comfortable. Is that okay, **Naru**?"

"That's perfect,"

* * *

tbc... 


	17. 16

* * *

_CHRIS_

_ The Bedroom _

Chris melted into the bathtub.

He held his phone above water as Lara' number dialled. The ringing tone echoing in the bathroom. Warm water working against his skin as a kaleidoscope of emotions rusher through his entire being. Even after trying to distract himself all day with his work and television, he couldn't get today's events out of his head. And he needed some immediate advice, who better to give him than Lara Smith.   
  
  
  


"Hey, Chrissy!" Rayanna's voice rang out on the speaker and Chris almost forgot what had happened at the club.   
  
  
  


No doubt Lara wanted to make sure that Ray was okay and forced her to stay over so she could supervise. Not only that but Chris forgot that it was at Cory's club that it had gone down at. The man probably had a lot to deal with and sort out to make sure that something like that never happens again. Christ, what had he gotten himself into? Did he really want to head down this path again? But Corvinius seemed to be better than the men that Christian used to associate himself with.   
  
  
  


Cory was obviously a very powerful and successful man. A very dangerous one, of which had made it clear he was very willing to harm someone that jeopardised his work or endangered someone. He just didn't understand why he was willing to fall back into this world, whether it because for some dumb reason, he felt comfortable around Cory.   
  
  
  


"Chris?"  
  
  
  


Snapping back into to the present, he almost drops his phone.   
  
  
  


"Uh, hi Ray. "  
  
  
  


"Chris, it's Lara, are you okay, we've been trying to get your attention for some minutes."  
  
  
  


"Oh, in fine Lar, hi. I was just calling for some advice. But are you guys okay? Is Ray holding up?"  
  
  
  


Ray shouts over Lara, "I'm good Chrissy! "  
  
  
  


Lara snorts then continues, "What's going on, are you okay, Chris?"  
  
  
  


"Oh yeah, just that," He shifted in the tub, "I've got a date."  
  
  
  


Raya gasps and squeals, "OMG, who is it? Since when? Do we know him? How long have you known him?"  
  
  
  


Lara then asks over Raya's rambling, "Are you ready for this Chris, are you comfortable with this?"  
  
  
  


Christian honestly appreciates the concern. It was like having the mother and sister he never knew he needed.   
  
  
  


"It's with Cory."  
  
  
  


"Cory? " Lara goes, "You mean Corvinius Lorde, the guy at the club?"  
  
  
  


"Um yeah,"  
  
  
  


"What the hell?" Ray says next to Lara, "You're going on a date with a millionaire?"  
  
  
  


There's some silence before they both start fangirling, "Jeez Chris, this is incredible! You have a date with a literal millionaire, one of the TOP bachelor of America. OMG! Christian, we'll be right over. "  
  
  
  


"What? Guys, what do you mean and Cory's a millionaire?"  
  
  
  


Ray scoffs, "Of course he doesn't know. Chris, Corvinius owns a chain of hotels and casinos around the US. He's been featured in ads and magazines, he's got like 20 million follows on Ig," She giggles, "I follow him, he's like too hot to not. But damn it, he's gay. I should've known the good ones would be. And my best friend is going on a date with him. Oh my god, I can already picture it, you and Corvinius plastered all over the internet as the couple goals!"  
  
  
  


Chris blinks then shakes his head clear, "Uh okay, and to answer your questions Lar, I am comfortable with Cory." He sighs into the tub, " There's just something about him, y' know?"  
  
  
  


"Oh," Lara goes.   
  
  
  


"Yeah, he's just so..."  
  
  
  


Ray attempts to answer for him, "Fucking hot? A sex machine, reasonable, successful, hot?"  
  
  
  


"He different," Chris tells them, "Like me, makes me feel better about it... About myself." Like he's not alone anymore. He groans and blushed, glad that the girls weren't here to seem him embarrass himself. "I know, I sound crazy and it's way too soon to be feeling this way for anyone but, Lara, Ray, I just can't explain it-"  
  
  
  


"Hey, Chris, Christian, it's fine." Lar chuckles softly, "As Raya said, we'll be there soon. Gotta help you prepare for this date yeah, give you that much-needed advice?"   
  
  
  


He nods to himself, slightly feeling better, "Yeh."  
  
  
  


Sure enough, Lara and Rayanna's shows up a half an hour later. Ray practically tackles him into a hug and squeals excitedly.   
  
  
  


"We're going to make you look so fucking irresistible." She extracts herself from him and smiles, "Well, even more so."  
  
  
  


Lara comes over with a smile and rolls her eyes, "We can't dress him up like a slutty, Ray."  
  
  
  


"I didn't say anything about slutty, Lar. Hmph." Raya huffs and strolls into Christian's bedroom.   
  
  
  


Chris goes to follow her when Lara stops him and mentions the hickey on his neck. He flushes and she giggles. They find Ray fussing with his clothes, picking out a pair of black boots. Lara joins her and takes out a black long sleeve sweater, inspection it before throwing it what he could only assume to be the trash pile. Ray hums at a crop top that has 'Steve's bitch' on it with a Minecraft Steve underneath. They continue to raid his clothes until eventually, the girls finally argue and decide over three final outfits. They splay them out on the bed proudly and he gets up to try them on.   
  
  
  


The first was a baby pink sweater that almost reached his knees with a white booty shorts that hugged just under his ass cheeks. Ugh, Raya, and lastly with it was a white knee-high boots. That he loved but as he stepped out in front of the girls and the mirror, it looked to comfortable. And a little slutty although people wouldn't see the booty shorts. Lara also agreed so it was on to the second option. As much as he wanted the date to go good, he didn't want this to be like the others.   
  
  
  


The second was a black crop top with love sleeves and a tail that reached past his knees. The jeans that went with it was a soft grey and the footwear was casual converse. It seemed like a formal outfit. Formal enough for him and the jeans made his butt look really good. Lara and Rayanna seemed to really like this option but, he still had one more to go. The last outfit was a white and black striped dress shirt with long sleeves and curved his features. The jeans he had was a creamy white and the shoe was a black knee-high boots. He actually liked this outfit most. Lara and Ray nodded to his choice.   
  
  
  


He felt slightly paranoid and took another shower before getting ready. Get rarely seared makeup but Lara helped him touch up his eyebrows and did him a nice nude makeup look. As nine drew nearer, Lara and Ray gave him easy date advice, warning him what not to do and answering any questions he had. He was actually so grateful for them being here and helping him because he knew he couldn't ask his family for this kind of help, especially his mother. He had no experience with Dates, all his previous 'dates' began and ended with sex. Sure that was how he met Cory, but this time it was different. None of the men he slept with would have stayed and nor would they have defended him because most of them had the same stressful families. Or they would have hurt him and his family for outing them.   
  
  
  


The simple fact that Cory was willing to be so patient and was taking him somewhere private for food and dinner talk, it made him wonder how far this would all go with Corvinius. Was Cory looking for something more... Was he looking for partnership? For a relationship, for settling down and making a family, for living a somewhat normal life? Was that even possible?   
  
  
  


Christian's phone vibrated and he grabbed it from the sofa.   
  
  
  


_Be there in ten, pet. Care to give a sneak peek? 😇_

Chris smiled and a curious Raya crept over. Then she snagged the phone out of Christian's hand. She began to read the text out.   
  
  
  


"Be there in ten, _Pet_. Care to give a sneak peek?" She wagged her brows, "Oh, Chrissy."  
  
  
  


"Give him it back, Raya," Lara says with a laugh.   
  
  
  


Raya passes back the phone, "Gonna send your manz a nude, Chrissy?"  
  
  
  


"What?! No! I'm dressed-"  
  
  
  


"So?"  
  
  
  


"Oh shut up, " Chris hissed and sat back to send a reply.   
  
  
  


_Nope_ 😊. 

Lara notices his nerves and puts on some music to settle him. It turns into more when Ray starts dancing. Lara sings along to Fergie and Chris couldn't help but join Rayanna in the fun. The dancing allows him to relax and have some fun before Cory comes. He feels a bit lighter when there's a knock on the door.

* * *


End file.
